Entfernung
by iome
Summary: Captain Kathryn Janeway bedauert ihr Verhalten in Verbindung mit der Equinox. Doch das würde sie ihrem ersten Offizier nie sagen. Chakotay würde ohnehin nichts davon hören wollen. Er hat akzeptiert, wie Janeway mit ihm umgeht. Und er hat Konsequenzen daraus gezogen. Diese Geschichte handelt davon, welche das sein werden und wie die Beiden damit umgehen.
1. Rekapitulation

Liebe Leser,

nach gut und gern sieben Jahren schreibe ich mal wieder FF. Dieses Mal zu einem - für mich - neuen Fandom.  
Voyager habe ich schon immer gern gesehen, aber das Pairing J/C habe ich erst beim dritten ReWatch der Serie für mich entdeckt. Als es dann aber soweit war, habe ich gleich diese Geschichte schreiben müssen.  
Sie umfasst 10 Kapitel und liegt schon fertig auf meiner Festplatte. Die Veröffentlichung erfolgt in einem grob wöchentlichen Rhythmus.

Habt viel Spaß damit!

 **Entfernung**

 **1\. Kapitel: Rekapitulation**

Captain Kathryn Janeway starrte aus dem Fenster in die Tiefe des Alls. Viel gab es nicht zu sehen. Nur Lichtstreifen, die an ihr vorbei huschten, was mit der Geschwindigkeit des Schiffes zu erklären war, welches ihr jetzt seit mehr als fünf Jahren unterstellt war. Die Voyager flog derzeit mit Warp sechs durch eine nahezu unbewohnte Gegend des Weltalls. Seit vier Wochen schien überhaupt nichts zu passieren.

Dabei wäre Janeway mehr als dankbar für jede Ablenkung gewesen. Die Tage waren eintönig und scheinbar sinnentleert. Zumindest kam es ihr so vor. Die Zeit schien stehengeblieben zu sein, seit sie Captain Ransom und seine Crew getroffen und einige folgeschwere Entscheidungen gefällt hatten.

Nun, die Entscheidungen waren nicht gemeinschaftlich gefallen, korrigierte sie sich. Sie, Kathryn Janeway, hatte Entscheidungen getroffen, die Leben gekostet hatten und Schiff und Besatzung in Gefahr brachten.

Das war nichts Neues und kam im Leben eines jedes Starfleet Captains vor. Forscherdrang, Konflikte jeder Art oder interstellare Verwicklungen führten früher oder später dazu, dass man als Captain Leben aufs Spiel setzen oder sogar opfern musste.

Diesmal jedoch war es anders gewesen. Die Auseinandersetzung fand zwischen zwei Sternenflottenschiffen statt; zwischen zwei Crews mit gleichwertiger Ausbildung und nicht zuletzt zwischen zwei Sternenflotten-Captains. Diese Tatsache und das moralisch äußerst verwerfliche Verhalten der Equinox-Crew hatte es ihr schwergemacht ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Zum allerersten Mal in all den Jahren, die sie Teil der Sternenflotte war, waren ihre Motive nicht edel gewesen, sondern hatten ihre Wurzeln einzig in einer Emotion: Vergeltung.

Sie seufzte und drehte sich um, als ihre Gedanken an diesem Punkt angekommen waren. Wie oft hatte sie in den letzten Tagen und Wochen darüber nachgedacht, warum sie so die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Inzwischen wusste sie, was sie angetrieben hatte. Es war verletztes Ehrgefühl gewesen. Sie hatte versucht die Ehre der Sternenflotte zu bewahren. Durchaus ein edles Motiv, jedoch war sie viel zu brachial vorgegangen. Nichts auf das sie stolz wäre. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Aber das ging außer ihr selbst niemanden etwas an. Nicht einmal Chakotay. Obwohl er der einzige Mensch an Bord dieses Schiffes war, mit dem sie darüber hätte reden können und auch müssen.

Doch zwischen ihnen war zu viel vorgefallen. Zu viele Andeutungen und kleine Zärtlichkeiten, zu viel Vertrautheit und dann immer wieder viel zu viele Auseinandersetzungen, die zuletzt in seiner Suspendierung geendet hatten. Natürlich hatte sie ihn rehabilitiert und natürlich hatten sie danach kurz darüber gesprochen, aber entschuldigt hatte sie sich nicht und würde es wohl auch nicht mehr tut.

Zum einen war es nicht ihre Art Entscheidungen nachträglich in Zweifel zu ziehen und das auch noch ihren Untergebenen mitzuteilen, zum anderen aber war es jetzt einfach viel zu lange her, als das sie es noch problemlos hätte ansprechen können. Dies und die Mauer, die sich seither Stück für Stück von beiden Seiten zwischen ihnen aufbaute, machten es ihr unmöglich darüber mit Chakotay zu sprechen.

Äußerlich nahm sie das mit Gleichmut hin, innerlich jedoch sah es anders aus. Da schwankte sie zwischen gekränkt sein, Selbstzweifeln und Wut, sowohl ihm gegenüber, als auch sich selbst. Nichts davon war ihr nach außen hin anzusehen, doch die Crew hatte in den vergangenen Jahren gute Antennen für ihre Stimmung entwickelt und konnte auch an Kleinigkeiten erkennen, dass man ihr derzeit besser aus dem Weg ging.

Allen voran Chakotay. Er erstellte, seit er ihr erster Offizier war, den Dienstplan. Normalerweise hatte er seine Schicht immer der ihren angepasst, sodass sie zumindest ein paar Stunden am Tag gemeinsam auf der Brücke waren. Seit Wochen jedoch sahen sie sich nur noch zur Schichtübergabe, die selten länger als eine paar Minuten dauerte. Chakotay hatte seine Schicht wohl so verschoben, dass er ihr weitestgehend aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Auch war er seit Wochen wortkarg und achtete sehr darauf sie nur noch mit ihrem Rang anzusprechen.

Früher hatte er häufig ihren Vornamen benutzt, wenn sie allein waren. Jedes Mal hatte es sich wie ein sanftes Streicheln ihrer Seele angefühlt. Sein „Captain" oder noch schlimmer „Captain Janeway" klang jedoch hart und betonte immer wieder den Rangunterschied zwischen ihnen. Es war als hätte er beschlossen nur noch den Captain in ihr zu sehen und nicht mehr die Frau.

Dazu passte es auch, dass er seine Einladung zum wöchentlichen gemeinsamen Abendessen nicht mehr erneuert hatte. Zuvor hatten sie sich stets abgewechselt. In der Woche vor dem Vorfall mit der Equinox war sie selbst die Gastgeberin gewesen. Sie hatte lange Stunden zusammen gegessen und miteinander gesprochen. Dann hatten sie auf der Couch gesessen und weitergeredet und selbst als sie einige Male schwiegen, war die Stille zwischen ihnen nicht erdrückend gewesen, sondern angefüllt von Harmonie.

Chakotay hatte seinen Arm auf der Couchlehne ausgestreckt und irgendwann hatte Kathryn ihren Kopf daran gelehnt und war ein wenig näher neben ihn gerutscht. Das war der ausführlichste Körperkontakt, den sie in den letzten Monaten gehabt hatte, sowohl zu ihm, als auch zu irgendwem sonst.

An diesem Abend hatte Chakotays Blick liebevoll noch ein wenig auf ihrem Gesicht verweilt, als sie ihm eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte. Dann war er mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht verschwunden und auch Kathryns Mundwinkel waren nach oben gerichtet, als sie ins Bad ging, um sich umzuziehen. Damals vor wenigen Wochen hatte sie sich selbst im Spiegel grinsen sehen und gedacht, wie gut Chakotay ihr doch tat. Selbst wenn er nur als Freund bei ihr saß.

Doch dann kamen die schrecklichen Ereignisse um die Equinox, die sie in ihrer Wut dazu brachten, das Leben eines Crewmitglieds der Equinox unmittelbar aufs Spiel zu setzen und als Chakotay sie davon abhielt; ihr damit schlicht und ergreifend den Hintern, und dem Mann das Leben rettete, hatte sie nur Verärgerung für ihn übrig und die hatte sich auch nicht gelegt, als er ihr später seine Meinung dazu sagte.

Heute konnte sie vor sich selbst zugeben, dass er mit allem, was er ihr an den Kopf schmiss Recht hatte, aber damals in ihrer Sturheit; in ihrem Ärger und dem Wahn, die Equinox-Mannschaft und insbesondere den Captain zur Verantwortung zu ziehen, da hatte sie nicht etwa über Chakotays Einwände nachgedacht, sondern ihn stattdessen einfach vom Dienst suspendiert und ihn auf sein Quartier beschränkt.

Schon deshalb fand sie es in den ersten beiden Wochen nach dem Vorfall nicht verwunderlich, dass er sich anders und vor allem distanzierter verhielt. Doch nun lag der Vorfall bereits sechs Wochen zurück. Die Reparaturen am Schiff waren schon seit über 20 Tagen abgeschlossen. Doch Chakotay verhielt sich noch immer ihr gegenüber abweisend und hatte nie wieder auch nur eine Andeutung gemacht, privat Zeit mit ihr verbringen zu wollen.

Nun, vielleicht hatte sie ihn also einmal zu viel weggestoßen und einmal zu viel gemaßregelt. Das war sogar sehr wahrscheinlich. Aber dafür konnte und wollte sie sich nicht entschuldigen. Das ließ weder ihr Stolz zu, an dem so eine Entschuldigung empfindlich gekratzt hätte, noch wäre es gut gewesen für den Respekt, der ihr als Captain nun mal entgegengebracht werden musste.

Nein, wenn Chakotay auf eine rein sachliche Ebene zurückkehren wollte, nun dann müsste es wohl so sein. Sie würde keinen Schritt auf ihn zumachen und sich bei ihm anbiedern und um seine Freundschaft betteln. Vielleicht war es überheblich, aber sie konnte nicht aus ihrer Haut. Sie hatte vielleicht ihre Freundschaft mit ihrem Verhalten zerstört, aber sie erwartete einfach, dass er wieder auf sie zugehen würde.

Seufzend, ob der trüben Gedanken, mit denen sie sich hier die Zeit vertrieb, setzte sie sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch und ging einige der Reparaturberichte durch.

Als es langsam Zeit wurde, das Mittagessen zu sich zu nehmen und sie sich gerade erheben wollte, da erschall eine Stimme aus dem Interkom.

„Chakotay an Captain Janeway."

Kathryn Janeway lächelte ein wenig. Seine Stimme klang heute gelöster. Vielleicht ein gutes Zeichen. „Janeway hier. Was gibt es Commander?"

„Ich würde Sie gern sprechen und möchte fragen, ob Sie Zeit haben."

Janeway runzelte die Stirn. Normalerweise kam er einfach direkt zu ihr. Selbst in letzter Zeit. So sehr war ihr Verhältnis selbst jetzt nicht abgekühlt, dass er sich einen Gesprächstermin holen musste. „Selbstverständlich Chakotay." Sie ließ absichtlich seinen Rang weg. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn ja so animieren, sie auch mal wieder bei ihrem Vornamen zu nennen. „Ich wollte gerade essen gehen. Kommen Sie doch einfach mit. Dann können wir reden.", setzte sie hinzu.

Seine Antwort überrascht sie. „Nein, Captain. Das ist kein Thema für das Casino. Ich denke, dass es nicht lange dauert, aber es ist ein mir wichtiges Thema und das würde ich gern unter vier Augen mit Ihnen besprechen. Wenn es heute nicht mehr passt, dann gern auch morgen."

Das könnte ihm so passen. Er würde sie nicht noch 24 Stunden grübeln lassen, um was es ihm ging. „In Ordnung, Commander. Dann kommen Sie bitte eine Stunde vor Ihrem Dienstantritt in den Bereitschaftsraum." Sie beendete die Verbindung und schüttelte den Kopf. Was immer er ihr sagen wollte, es schien nichts Gutes zu sein.

Innerlich wappnete sie sich bereits jetzt, Stunden vor ihrem Zusammentreffen, vor einem Streit. Sicherlich würde er das Thema Equinox noch mal zur Sprache bringen und Kathryn Janeway war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, wie sie darauf reagieren würde.

TBC

Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen! Ihr könnt mir ja sagen, ob ich nach so langer Zeit eingerostet bin oder ob ich das Schreiben noch nicht ganz verlernt habe.


	2. Distanz

**2\. Kapitel: Distanz**

Pünktlich um 17 Uhr, eine Stunde vor seinem normalen Dienstantritt, stand Chakotay an der Tür des Bereitschaftsraums. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und überlegte, ob es richtig war, was er zu tun gedachte. Doch dann schritt er einfach vorwärts und die Tür öffnete sich. Jetzt war nicht mehr die Zeit zum Nachdenken. Das hatte er die letzten Wochen über zur Genüge getan. Es war Zeit zu handeln, sein Leben wieder in die Hand zu nehmen und wohl auch Zeit, die eine oder andere Brücke hinter sich abzubrechen.

Die Schultern straffend trat er in den Raum hinein. Vor dem Schreibtisch des Captains blieb er stehen. „Guten Abend, Captain Janeway."

Kathryn sah auf. Er blickte ernst und wirkte gefasst, so als wolle er ihr einen Entschluss mitteilen. Augenblicklich erfasste sie Panik. Nur eine Sekunde war vergangen, seit sie zu ihm aufgesehen hatte, aber in dieser kurzen Zeit hatte sie intuitiv erkannt in welche Richtung sich das Gespräch entwickeln würde und für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks drohten ihre Emotionen sie zu übermannen, ihre Gesichtszüge zu entgleisen und ihre Augen sich mit Tränen zu füllen, doch dann übernahm der Captain in ihr die Führung. „Setzen Sie sich, Commander."

„Danke, Captain, aber ich würde lieber stehen." Chakotay hatte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken ineinander gehakt, Haltung angenommen und sah aus, als wolle er ihr nur so schnell wie möglich entgegen schleudern, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Wie Sie wollen, Commander." Ohne Emotionen erkennen zu lassen, erhob sie sich ebenfalls. „Da Sie mir, wie es scheint, wohl etwas sehr Offizielles mitteilen wollen, denke ich, dass ich besser auch stehe." Sie schob ihren Stuhl an den Schreibtisch, blieb jedoch absichtlich hinter diesem stehen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn gleich brauchen, um sich darauf zu stützen. „Nun, also raus damit, Commander. Über was möchten Sie mit mir sprechen?"

Chakotay deutete ein Nicken an und begann. „Captain, ich möchte Ihnen mitteilen, dass ich mein Offizierspatent zurückgeben möchte." Er sah sie dabei an und obwohl sich kein einziger Muskel in Kathryn Janeways Gesicht bewegte, erkannte er in ihren Augen, was er mit dieser Verkündung anrichtete.

Obwohl sie sich gut im Griff hatte, hob sie eine Sekunde später eine Augenbraue und öffnete den Mund, doch Chakotay ließ ihr keine Chance etwas einzuwenden und fuhr fort. „Angesichts vergangener Auseinandersetzungen, meiner zeitweiligen Suspendierung und der letzten Wochen, in denen ich persönlich mich nicht mehr in der Lage sah, weiterhin als guter erster Offizier zu agieren, dürfte Sie das nicht überraschen." Er holt tief Luft und sprach dann weiter. „Es stimmt mich selbst traurig, dass ich diesen Schritt gehen muss, doch ich denke, Sie und die Crew haben einen ersten Offizier verdient, der dieser anspruchsvollen Aufgabe auch nachzukommen kann."

Er sah sie an und wartete auf ihre Entgegnung.

Kathryn Janeway schluckte ihre tiefgreifende Enttäuschung über das Gesagte und ihre erste Reaktion darauf herunter, straffte ihren Körper und räusperte sich. „Es tut mir leid das zu hören. Und ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, Commander: Es überrascht mich. Sogar sehr!"

Sie trat hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor und stellte sich vor Chakotay. „Es überrascht mich, denn ich halte Sie heute, ebenso, wie in den ganzen letzten fünf Jahren, für einen überaus fähigen ersten Offizier." Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht und erkannte, dass er etwas erwidern wollte, wiegelte jedoch mit einer Handbewegung ab und sprach weiter, während sie anfing durch den Raum zu wandern.

„Natürlich hatten wir unsere Differenzen. Die haben alle Kommandooffizieren irgendwann miteinander. Das ist nicht nur normal, sondern geradezu notwendig für die Führung eines Schiffes. Ich habe das nie als Problem angesehen." Sie legte eine Pause ein und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Und was Ihre Suspendierung betrifft, Commander: Ich hätte es Ihnen bereits eher sagen sollen, doch ich habe sie nicht in Ihrer Akte vermerkt. In der Situation mit der Equinox war ich etwas emotional und bin mit Ihrer Suspendierung zu weit gegangen. Ich möchte nicht, dass man Ihnen das irgendwann negativ auslegt." Das war mehr Entschuldigung, als sie je von sich geglaubt hatte, ihm eingestehen zu wollen, doch ihr war bewusst, dass sie im Begriff war, ihn zu verlieren. Da war eine Entschuldigung bei weitem das kleinere Übel.

Bevor sie weitersprach, trat sie auf ihn zu und versuchte zu erkennen, ob Ihre nächsten Worte irgendeine Wirkung auf ihn zeigen würden. „Chakotay, ich möchte Sie eindringlich bitten, Ihren Entschluss noch einmal zu überdenken. Sie sind und bleiben der fähigste Mensch auf diesem Schiff für den Posten und ich möchte Sie nicht verlieren."

Sie suchte seinen Blick, als sie das sagte und sah ein winziges Blitzen, von dem sie nicht wusste, was er bedeutete. Doch sie hatte auch keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn Chakotay fragte: „Captain, darf ich offen sprechen?"

Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. „Chakotay, das durften Sie immer und das hat sich nicht geändert."

„Verzeihung Captain, aber das sehe ich etwas anders. Es mag sein, dass sie die Suspendierung nicht in meiner Akte vermerkt haben, nichts desto trotz war sie Ihre Reaktion auf meine offene Rede. Das ist nicht der alleinige Grund für meinen Entschluss, aber mehr oder weniger der Anlass."

Er lockerte seine Haltung etwas und fuhr sich durch das kurze dunkle Haar. Dann nahm er erneut Haltung an und redete weiter. „Captain, ich denke einfach, dass die Vertrauensbasis zwischen uns nicht mehr gegeben ist. Und noch etwas, ich gedenke nicht nur das Offizierspatent zurückzugeben, sondern auch bei nächster Gelegenheit das Schiff zu verlassen. Den Karten zufolge, die wir aus dem Speicher der Equinox überspielt haben, liegt vor uns ein Gebiet, in dem es viele erdähnliche Planeten gibt. Sobald ich wir in der Nähe eines uns freundlich gesinnten Volks sind, werde ich das Schiff verlassen." Er griff an seinen Kragen und entfernte die Zeichen seines bisherigen Ranges, um sie vor sich auf ihren Schreibtisch zu legen.

Nun konnte Kathryn ihre Reaktion; ihr Entsetzen, nicht mehr vollständig unterdrücken. Ein halbersticktes „Nein.", entfleuchte ihrem Mund, bevor sie es zurückhalten konnte. „Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein!", setzte sie hinzu. „Was wollen Sie denn dort machen? Wollen Sie nicht nach Hause?" Ihr Unverständnis untermalend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Captain Janeway, ich habe kein Zuhause mehr. Mein Heimatplanet ist von den Cardassianern besetzt und meine ehemaligen Kameraden des Maquis sind nahezu alle von ebendiesen getötet worden. Zu was oder wem soll ich zurückkehren?"

Janeway schluckte. „Dann gibt es nichts und niemanden mehr, der Ihnen etwas bedeutet?"

„Nur auf diesem Schiff."

„Dann ist das doch ein Grund mehr um an Bord zu bleiben.", antwortete Kathryn immer noch voller Unverständnis. „Damit brechen Sie doch die letzten Brücken hinter sich ab. Bleiben Sie an Bord! Selbst wenn Sie Ihren Rang nicht mehr wahrnehmen wollen, ist es keine Frage, dass Sie hier willkommen sind. Wenn Sie gehen, haben Sie doch nie wieder die Chance es sich anders zu überlegen; Ihre Meinung zu ändern."

Chakotay schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde nicht bleiben. Ich denke, es ist Zeit zu gehen. Ich werde viele vermissen. Einige mehr." Dabei sah er sie mit einem Blick an, der ihr am ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut bescherte. „Andere etwas weniger. Aber es wird Zeit für einen Neuanfang. Ich habe leider feststellen müssen, dass das, was ich mir für mein Leben wünsche, hier auf dem Schiff nicht zu haben ist. Ich ziehe nur die Konsequenz daraus."

Kathryn wendete sich von ihm ab. Ihn in diesem Moment anzusehen, tat ihr weh und außerdem hätte es ihm verraten, wie es ihr ging. Sie schloss die Augen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Es war ihr nicht bewusst, dass er sie in der glatten spiegelnden Fläche des Fensters sehen konnte.

Es zerriss ihm fast das Herz. Er wusste, dass er ihr weh tat und er tat sich selbst damit mindestens genauso weh, doch er musste gehen. Wenn er bliebe, würde sein ganzes Leben genauso aussehen, wie es jetzt war.

Vom Fenster aus hörte er eine schwache Stimme, die nicht so recht zum starken Captain passen wollte, den er sonst kannte. „Ist es wegen mir? Habe ich das verursacht?"

Chakotay seufzte leise. Diese Antwort würde – ja musste - er ihr schuldig bleiben. Alles andere würde zu persönlich werden und Gefühle aufwühlen, die besser begraben blieben. „Captain, ich gehe, weil ich ein anderes Leben führen will, als es hier möglich ist. Und nun sollte ich, denke ich, gehen.

Wenn es Ihnen recht ist, werde ich meine Räume noch bewohnen, bis ich das Schiff verlasse. Ich werde mich zu gegebener Zeit verabschieden. Im Übrigen habe ich die Dienstpläne so angepasst, dass Tuvok meine Schichten problemlos übernehmen kann. Vermutlich ist er Ihre logische Wahl für den Posten des ersten Offiziers. Sollten Sie sich für jemand anderen entscheiden, müsste der Dienstplan angepasst werden."

Er hatte ihr nicht geantwortet, stellte Kathryn für sich fest. Das allein war ihr Antwort genug. Außerdem war er zum dienstlichen Teil zurückgekehrt und das wahrscheinlich zum allerletzten Mal. Sie blinzelte ungeweinte Tränen weg, räusperte sich und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Sind Sie sich absolut sicher mit dieser Entscheidung, Mr. Chakotay? So sicher, dass Sie ausschließen können, sie irgendwann in der Zukunft revidieren zu wollen?" Ihr Stimme klang stark und von den Geschehnissen unbeeindruckt.

Mit einer Sicherheit, die er plötzlich gar nicht mehr empfand, antwortete er: „Absolut, Captain Janeway!"

Sie trat auf ihn zu und für einen Moment zog Chakotay in Erwägung, dass sie den dienstlichen Ton vielleicht vergessen und ihn bitten würde zu bleiben. Doch es kam anders.

Kathryn Janeway sammelte alle ihr verbliebene Kraft und sagte, was noch gesagt werden musste. „Nun denn, wenn das Ihr Entschluss ist, dann danke ich Ihnen für die letzten fünf Jahre als mein erster Offizier! In Ihrem Quartier können Sie verbleiben, bis Sie von Bord gehen. Tuvok wird, wie ich ihn kenne, ohnehin weiter sein jetziges Quartier bewohnen wollen. Sie haben Recht, er ist der logische Ersatz für Sie. Sollten Sie noch etwas an ihn zu übergeben haben, dann tun Sie es bitte. Ich freue mich, Sie kennengelernt zu haben und wünsche Ihnen alles Gute für die Zukunft." Dann trat sie auf ihn zu und überwand ihren innigen Wunsch ihn zu umarmen. Stattdessen hielt sie ihm nur die Hand hin, die er nach kurzem ungläubigen Staunen für einige wenige Sekunden nahm und schüttelte.

Er hatte sich nicht vorgestellt, dass sie ihm einen warmen, liebevollen Abschied bereiten würde, aber dies hier war doch überaus kühl. Ein Händeschütteln und zwei, drei unpersönliche Sätze für fünf Jahre seines Lebens, für unendliche Wochen und Monate, die sie sowohl beruflich, als auch privat verbanden.

Kurz streiften seine Gedanken zu den zwei Monaten auf New Earth zurück, zu den Dingen, die er ihr dort offenbart hatte und die noch immer galten. Doch das schien für sie nicht mehr zu existieren. Sonst hätte sie das sicherlich nicht gekonnt.

Distanziert, wie auch sie sich ihm gegenüber zeigt, nickte er nur, bedankte sich und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten „Ich danke Ihnen. Gute Heimreise, Captain Janeway.", für immer von ihr. Sie schien keinen Wert darauf zu legen, ihn vor seiner Abreise noch mal zu sehen und nach diesem Gespräch ging es ihm nicht viel anders.

Bevor sie darauf etwas erwidern konnte, war er schon durch die Tür geschritten und sie blieb allein im Bereitschaftsraum zurück.

Halb verrückt vor Trauer, Wut und Verzweiflung ließ sie sich in ihren Bürostuhl fallen. Ihr Blick wanderte von der Tür, die sich in gewisser Weise für immer geschlossen hatte, zu seinen Knöpfe für den Rang des Commanders. Tränen schlichen sich erneut in ihre Augen, doch sie gab ihnen keine Chance und ließ stattdessen ihrer Wut freien Lauf und schmiss die Rangabzeichen gegen die Wand.

TBC 

Na, habt ihr es kommen sehen? Wahrscheinlich ja. Immerhin gibt es auch nicht so viele Wege für Chakotay mit der Equinox-Geschichte umzugehen. Ob Chakotay das wirklich durchzieht?  
Über eure Meinung dazu würde ich mich auch diesmal wieder sehr freuen.


	3. Erkenntnis

**3\. Kapitel: Erkenntnis**

Chakotay sah niemanden auf der Brücke an, als er zum Turbolift ging. Vor der Tür blieb er kurz stehen. „Tuvok, Sie haben die Brücke. Bitte übernehmen Sie ab sofort meine Schicht. Ich bin ab jetzt nicht mehr Mitglied dieser Crew. Alles Weitere wird Ihnen der Captain mitteilen." Damit trat er, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, in den Lift und fuhr zu seinem Quartier.

Erst als sich die Tür bereits hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, erwachten auf der Brücke nacheinander alle aus der Schockstarre, in die sie nach seiner Mitteilung verfallen waren.

Tom Paris drehte sich zu Harry Kim um und schien ihn stumm fragen zu wollen, ob er etwas wüsste. Doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und auch alle anderen sahen nur fragend in die Runde.

Selbst Tuvok, der sehr schnell reagierte und anwies: „Meine Herren, bitte arbeiten Sie weiter. Sie werden sicherlich früh genug erfahren, warum Mr. Chakotay nicht mehr zur Crew gehört.", war erstaunt gewesen. Eigentlich war er es immer noch.

Ein kurzer Impuls zum Captain zu gehen und nachzufragen, was vorgefallen sei, durchlief ihn, doch er gab ihm nicht nach. Zum einen schien es ihm logisch, dass der ehemalige erste Offizier freiwillig gegangen war, denn das Verhältnis des ehemals gut funktionierenden Kommandoduos war seit der Aufbringung der Equinox merklich abgekühlt. Zum anderen aber empfand er zwar selbst keine Emotionen, hatte aber den Verdacht, dass der Captain derzeit lieber in Ruhe gelassen werden sollte. Also wandte er sich seiner Konsole zu und prüfte wieder den Sicherheitsbericht vom Deck 14.

Chakotay war unterdessen in seinem Quartier angekommen und wies den Computer an, seine Tür zu sperren und auch keine Rufe zu erlauben. Er brauchte jetzt Ruhe und vor allem keine Nachfragen seitens der Crew, warum er ginge. Wenn sich sein Verdacht bestätigte, dann würden innerhalb einer Stunde sämtliche Besatzungsmitglieder der Voyager wissen, dass er nicht mehr Kommandooffizier war und nicht wenige würden wissen wollen wieso. Doch er wollte sich nicht erklären.

Die einzige Person, der er reinen Wein hätte einschenken wollen, hatte ihn eben abgekanzelt. Er verstand sie. Das Gespräch war nicht gut gelaufen. Er hatte gewusst, dass es schlimm werden würde, aber es zu erleben; es zu fühlen, war doch etwas ganz Anderes.

Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und beugte sich nach vorn. Mit auf den Knien abgestützten Ellbogen hielt er sich die Hände vor die Augen und seufzte laut. Es fühlte sich falsch an.

Und doch auch wieder nicht.

Einerseits hatte er bewusst versucht, das Gespräch auf einer sehr sachlichen Ebene zu halten, weil er Kathryn nicht verletzten wollte und auch nicht noch mehr verletzt werden wollte, als er es ohnehin schon war. Zum anderen aber hatte ein Teil von ihm gehofft, dass sie aus der Rolle des Captains fallen würde und ihm einen Grund gäbe zu bleiben.

Als es dann aber aussah, als würde das tatsächlich passieren, hatte er ihr nicht geantwortet. Wer konnte schon wissen, was geschehen wäre, wenn er ihr ehrlich gesagt hätte, warum er ging? Stattdessen war er der Frage ausgewichen und das Gespräch hatte den bekannten hässlichen Verlauf genommen.

Er drückte seine Handballen so fest gegen die Augen, dass er Sterne hinter den Lidern tanzen sah.

Das alles hatte keinen Sinn. Er stand auf und ging ins Bad. Das Gespräch war Vergangenheit und ließ sich nicht mehr ändern. Außerdem war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er etwas hätte ändern wollen. Sein Entschluss zu gehen war nach reiflicher Überlegung gefallen. Nun zurück zu rudern war nicht seine Art.

Entschlossen streifte er also ein letztes Mal im Leben seine Sternenflottenuniform ab, entfernte den Kommunikator und entsorgte die Uniform im Recycler. Es war ein seltsames, aber auch befreiendes Gefühl und Erleichterung erfüllte ihn, als die Uniform verschwunden war.

Ab jetzt gehörte er wieder nur sich selbst.

Unterdessen saß sein Captain noch immer hinter dem Schreibtisch und starrte auf seine Rangabzeichen, die verstreut vor ihr auf dem Teppich lagen. Die anfängliche Wut war nun Fassungslosigkeit gewichen und je länger sie darüber nachdachte, was hier und heute geschehen war, desto unwirklicher erschien es ihr.

Ging Chakotay tatsächlich?

Und wenn ja, warum?

Nur wegen der Sache mit der Equinox?

Oder gab es da noch mehr, dass er vielleicht nicht ausgesprochen hatte?

War sie daran schuld oder wäre er sowieso irgendwann gegangen?

Die Fragen kamen und gingen in reger Folge immer wieder und sie wusste keine davon zu beantworten.

Die wichtigste Frage aber war: Wie zur Hölle sollte sie ohne ihn weiterleben? Ohne seine Stärke, die er sogar ausstrahlte, wenn er gar nicht in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe war. Ohne seine Kameradschaft; seine Freundschaft, auf die sie sich immer verlassen und stützen konnte. Und letzten Endes auch ohne die Option einer Beziehung.

Sie schloss resigniert die Augen, als sie an diesem Punkt angelangte. Gerade war ihr eingefallen, was Chakotay vorhin gesagt hatte. Er könne an Bord des Schiffes nicht das haben, was er sich für sein Leben wünsche. Meinte er sie? Ging er, weil sie nie auf seine unaufdringlichen, aber stetigen Avancen eingegangen war?

Verflucht, wahrscheinlich war das tatsächlich der Grund. Das gepaart mit ihrem Verhalten ihm gegenüber in der Equinox Angelegenheit. Sicherlich hatte er daraus geschlossen, sie empfände nichts für ihn.

Welch eine Fehleinschätzung!

Es war nicht so, dass sie gewillt war, eine Beziehung mit ihm zu führen. Das konnte und durfte sie auf diesem Schiff nicht, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie nichts für ihn empfand. Ganz und gar nicht!

Kathryn Janeway atmete tief ein, stand auf und sammelte Chakotays Rangabzeichen wieder ein. Sie ließ sie in ihre Hosentasche gleiten und blieb kurz unschlüssig stehen. Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Sie konnte doch nicht vor die Crew treten und ihnen erklären, dass Chakotay sie alle verlassen würde. Nein, für sie stand noch nicht fest, dass er wirklich ging, solange sie nicht noch einmal mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

Sie sah auf die Uhr. Ihre Schicht ging gleich zu Ende und heute würde wohl der erste Tag seit sehr langer Zeit sein, an dem sie keine Überstunden machte. Entschlossen fuhr sie sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, strich ihre Uniform glatt und wusste genau, was sie nun zu tun gedachte.

TBC


	4. Begreifen

Hallo meine liebe Leser,

ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle mal herzlich für euer Feedback über Reviews, PMs, Favorienteneinträge, Empfehlungen, usw. bedanken. Ihr seid wirklich klasse!

 **4\. Kapitel: Begreifen**

Captain Janeway betrat die Brücke ihres Schiffes und stellte fest, dass sie von allen erwartungsvoll angesehen wurde. Selbst Tuvoks Blick schien ihr fragend. Unbeeindruckt davon setzte sie sich in ihren Sessel und schlug die Beine übereinander.

Noch immer ruhten alle Blicke auf ihr und sie seufzte lautlos, da sie scheinbar nicht darum herum kam, die Situation zumindest teilweise zu erklären. „Könnte es sein, dass Sie alle mich etwas fragen wollen?", fragte sie in den Raum hinein, ohne dabei den genervten Unterton in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken.

Wie erwartet war es Tom Paris, der das Wort ergriff. „Ja, Ma'am. Ähm, Commander Chakotay kam vorhin hier durch und sagte, er wäre nicht mehr ... er würde nicht mehr zu unserer Crew gehören." Er machte eine kurze Pause, um ihr Gelegenheit zu geben, sein Gestottere zu unterbrechen, was sie jedoch nicht nutzte. „Wie hat er das gemeint? Und ... und ... wer ist dann jetzt der erste Offizier?"

Tom Paris hatte es sauber auf den Punkt gebracht. Sie musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Eigentlich sofort. Und sie traf eine: „Commander Chakotay hat sich einige freie Tage erbeten und wünscht in dieser Zeit auch nicht gestört zu werden. Er ist und bleibt der erste Offizier. Für die Zeit seiner Abwesenheit wird Lieutenant Commander Tuvok einspringen."

Tuvok spürte das Bedürfnis eine Augenbraue fragend nach oben zu ziehen, als Captain Janeway ihn ansah, unterdrückte diese Anwandlung jedoch, so wie er fast immer in der Lage war seine Reaktionen zu verbergen und nickte stattdessen nur.

Für einige Sekunden war es mucksmäuschenstill auf der Brücke, dann fielen Tom seine Umgangsformen und sein Rang wieder ein und er nickte ebenfalls. „Aye, Ma'am." Er drehte sich wieder seiner Konsole zu und kontrollierte den anliegenden Kurs.

Innerlich aber arbeitet es in ihm. So einfach, wie es der Captain darstellte, schien ihm die Situation zwischen Chakotay und ihr nicht zu sein. Dahinter steckte mehr. Er war neugierig. War es schon immer gewesen. Und er gedachte seine Neugier zu befriedigen. Nach seinem Dienst würde er mal unauffällig an Chakotays Quartier vorbei schlendern. Mehrmals. Das hatte ihm bei anderen Gelegenheiten schon so manchen Erkenntnisgewinn gebracht.

Janeway seufzte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend lautlos. Sie konnte es in Paris´ Kopf arbeiten sehen. Er würde sicherlich versuchen herauszubekommen, was zwischen Chakotay und ihr vorgefallen war. Sie musste ihn ausbremsen, sonst würde bald das halbe Schiff mehr wissen, als sie selbst.

Sie drehte sich zu Tuvok um. „Tuvok, ich denke die Abwesenheit des Commanders eröffnet uns ungeahnte Möglichkeiten." Sie schmunzelte, weil sie sah, dass er keine Idee hatte, was nun kommen würde. Ihn zu überraschen gelang ihr nicht oft.

„Da Sie für einige Zeit die Pflichten des Commanders übernehmen, brauchen wir einen Sicherheitschef, der Sie vertritt. Was halten Sie davon, wenn Mr. Paris und Mr. Kim gemeinsam Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet sammeln und diese Aufgabe zusammen übernehmen?" Tuvok wollte etwas erwidern, doch unbeirrt fuhr der Captain fort. „Ich denke es wird mal wieder Zeit für eine Sicherheitsübung. Wir fliegen gerade durch ruhiges Gebiet. Mir schweben eine Evakuierungsübung, eine Übung zur Datensicherheit und ein vorgetäuschter Eindringlingsalarm vor."

Eigentlich war ihr heute wirklich nicht zum Lachen zumute, aber als sie an die Betroffenen gewandt dazusetzte: „Meine Herren, bitte legen Sie mir die ausgearbeiteten Pläne dafür bis morgen Mittag vor.", konnte sie ihr Lächeln angesichts ihrer eigenen Genialität nicht unterdrücken. Diese Beiden würden schon mal keine Zeit haben, sich mit ihr oder Chakotay zu beschäftigen oder gar Gerüchte zu verbreiten.

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten stand sie auf und sagte zu Tuvok: "Sie haben die Brücke.", und betrat den Turbolift.

Was nun kam würde schwerer werden, als die Mannschaft zu beschäftigen.

Kathryn ging mit eiligen Schritten zu ihrem Quartier. Sie musste mit Chakotay reden und ihn zur Besinnung bringen. Doch sie wollte nicht in ihrer Uniform auftauchen. Sie kam nicht als Captain zu ihm, jedenfalls nicht nur.

In ihren Räumen angekommen entkleidete sie sich schnell, stellte sich unter die Schalldusche und zog sich danach Hose und Pulli an, brachte ihr Haar in Form und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, als ihr noch etwas einfiel.

Etwas hektisch durchsuchte sie ihre abgelegte Uniform nach den Rangabzeichen Chakotays´ und war dankbar, dass sie, entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit, die Uniform nicht sofort recycelt hatte.

Leicht lagen die drei kleinen silbernen Knöpfe in ihrer Hand und so leicht, wie sie hier verloren gehen konnten, so leicht konnte sie auch Chakotay verlieren. Sorgsam schloss sie die Hand um die Symbole eines drohenden Verlustes und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie zur Tür hinaus und den Gang entlang ging. Viel zu schnell für ihren Geschmack stand sie vor Chakotays Tür.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und betätigte den Türmelder, doch statt des erwarteten Geräusches geschah gar nichts. Sie drückte noch einmal auf den Knopf und ging dann verwundert einen Schritt rückwärts.

Es schien, als wolle er keinen Besuch haben. Dabei musste er doch wissen, dass zwischen ihnen noch nicht alles geklärt war.

Für einen winzigen Moment zog sie in Erwägung seinen Wunsch zu respektieren. Doch dann trat sie wieder nach vorn und klopfte lautstark an.

Sie wartete auf eine Reaktion, die aber nicht kam. Noch einmal klopfte sie, diesmal begleitet von „Chakotay, wir müssen reden. Bitte machen Sie die Tür auf."

Als auch diesmal nichts passierte, wandte sie sich ab und sagte: „Computer, lokalisiere Commander Chakotay."

„Commander Chakotay befindet sich in seinem Quartier.", antwortete die Computerstimme.

„Computer, die Tür zu Commander Chakotays Quartier öffnen. Überbrückungscode des Captains. Alpha Gamma Vier Charlie."

Mit einem Zischen öffnete sich die Tür und Kathryn hatte keine Hemmungen einzutreten.

„Chakotay?", fragte sie, als sie erkannte, dass es völlig dunkel in seinen Räumen war. „Ich weiß, dass Sie da sind. Wir müssen miteinander reden."

Als wieder keine Reaktion erfolgte, trat sie noch einen Schritt nach vorn. „Bitte Chakotay, das ist doch albern. Ich weiß, dass Sie hier sind. Computer, Lichtniveau auf 60 % anheben."

Augenblicklich wurde es deutlich heller im Raum und nun erkannte Janeway auch, warum Chakotay ihr bisher nicht geantwortet hatte. Er saß auf dem Boden und war wohl tief in Trance. Nun bereute sie ihr Eindringen ein wenig. Andererseits sah sie aber auch keine Möglichkeit, sich jetzt noch zurückzuziehen. Also setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber in einen Sessel und wartete.

Sie sah ihn an und war auf einmal innerlich aufgewühlt. Was, wenn er gar nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen wollte? Wenn sein Entschluss unumstößlich feststand? Was, wenn sie ihn wirklich verlor?

Seufzend streifte sie ihre Schuhe von den Füßen und setzte sich im Schneidersitz wieder hin. Leise, sodass sie sich selbst kaum hören konnte, sagte sie „Bitte verlass mich nicht, Chakotay."

TBC

So, das war mal ein kurzes Kapitel, dafür kommt nächste Woche ein recht langes und da dürfen die Zwei dann auch mal wieder miteinander reden. Über Feedback würde ich mich, wie immer, freuen!


	5. Abweisung

Hallo liebe Leser,

durch meinen persönlichen Chakotay – zumindest von Statur und Liebenswürdigkeit nehmen sie sich nicht, nur die Haare sind etwas grauer – und ein paar unvorhergesehene Ereignisse, bin ich letzte Woche nicht zum Update gekommen. Ich hoffe ihr wollt das neue Kapitel trotzdem noch lesen. Also viel Spaß damit!

LG,

iome

 **5\. Kapitel: Abweisung**

Nur langsam kam Chakotay wieder zu sich. Die Reise in die Geisterwelt war anstrengend gewesen. Viel anstrengender als sonst. Erst war es ihm ewig nicht gelungen in Trance zu fallen und dann war ihm sein tierischer Berater plötzlich in Form einer giftigen Baumviper erschienen, so dass er ihn fast nicht erkannt hätte. Statt mit ihm zu sprechen und ihm zu fragen, bei was er Unterstützung brauchte, verschwand er in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit im Dschungel, um erst sehr viel später an einem Schlangennest halt zu machen.

Chakotay, der der Viper rennend gefolgt war, wäre fast in die Grube mit mehreren hundert Schlangen gefallen und konnte sich nur in letzter Sekunde an einem Ast festhalten. Dann hatte er dort gestanden und zugesehen, wie die Viper sich zu ihren Artgenossen gesellte und in der Menge verschwand.

Erst hatte er nur dagestanden und sich gefragt, was das sollte, dann hatte er, obwohl er Schlangen nicht mochte, eingesehen, dass sie ihm hier in der Geisterwelt nichts tun konnten und sich an den Rand der Grube gesetzt. Er hatte zu den Schlangen gesprochen und um Hilfe gebeten, hatte seine Situation erläutert und gefragt, ob der Weg, den er heute eingeschlagen hatte, der richtige für ihn sei, doch eine Antwort hatte er nicht erhalten. Nur manchmal, wenn er beinahe verzweifelt um eine Antwort bat, war die Baumviper kurz aufgetaucht aus dem Chaos, nur um dann wieder in einem Knäul sich windender Leiber zu verschwinden.

Irgendwann hatte er eingesehen, dass er heute keine Hilfe von seinem tierischen Berater zu erwarten hatte und ging, ohne verstanden zu haben, was ihm die Viper hatte zeigen und sagen wollen.

Nun kam er langsam zurück in die reale Welt und blinzelnd nahm er wahr, dass der Raum deutlich heller war, als zuvor. Erst als er wieder ganz im Hier und Jetzt angekommen war, schlug er die Augen auf und bemerkte, dass ihm vollkommen unerwartet Kathryn Janeway gegenübersaß.

„Hallo Chakotay."

„Captain.", erwiderte er nur.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach eingedrungen bin, aber ich wusste nicht, dass Sie meditieren und als ich es bemerkt habe, war es schon zu spät." In ihrer Stimme klang ein wenig rau und wie er fand auch traurig.

Chakotay stand vom Boden auf, setzte sich aufs Sofa und ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie überrascht er über ihr Hiersein war. Er hatte erwartet, dass ihn der Eine oder Andere besuchen käme, aber er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er Kathryn Janeway vor seinem Weggang überhaupt noch mal zu sehen bekommen würde.

Sein Herz machte einen kleinen freudigen Satz und Chakotay ärgerte sich augenblicklich darüber, blieb aber äußerlich gelassen. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Captain? Ich dachte, wir hätten vorhin bereits alles geklärt."

Er wusste, dass das nicht die netteste Art war, so mit ihr zu sprechen, aber ein Teil von ihm war sehr wütend auf sie, seit sie ihn vorhin behandelt hatte, als sei er für sie nur ein Crewmitglied unter vielen gewesen. Nichts desto trotz stellte er fest, dass sie ihm gefiel, wie sie da so vor ihm saß. Die legere Kleidung war ungewohnt, aber der weiße Pullover stand ihr und das offene Haar sowieso.

Das strich sich Kathryn gerade hinter das rechte Ohr und sah ihm dann direkt in die Augen, was ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken sandte. „Vorhin hätte ich Ihnen da sogar zugestimmt. Sie haben mich mit Ihren Anliegen überrascht und ich habe nicht so reagiert, wie ich sollte und auch wollte. Allerdings hatte ich ein bisschen Zeit zum Nachdenken und Chakotay – ich will nicht, dass Sie gehen." Sie ließ die Worte kurz wirken und fuhr dann fort.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Sie dazu bewegen kann, weiterhin mein erster Offizier zu sein, was ich wirklich gern sehen würde. Sie sind der Beste, den ich mir dafür vorstellen kann und das nicht nur hier an Bord. Aber bitte, lassen Sie sich von mir überreden das Schiff nicht zu verlassen. Bleiben Sie! Als Privatperson, wenn Sie das wollen. Wir kennen uns jetzt seit fünf Jahren. Wir sind – hoffentlich noch – Freunde. Ich kann und will mir nicht vorstellen, wie es ohne Sie an Bord wäre."

Verwundert sah Chakotay sie an. Mit solcher Art Offenbarung hatte er nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Ihm wurde es warm ums Herz. Sie hatten dem Kind durchaus schon einen Namen gegeben; aber nur selten darüber gesprochen, was sie für einander waren. Nun hatte sie ihn seit Langem das erste Mal wieder als Freund bezeichnet.

Das war nicht das, was er hören wollte, aber es war näher an dem, als alles, was sie jemals zuvor gesagt hatte. Sprachlos starrte er sie an; wartete, ob sie noch etwas dazu setzen würde.

Doch sie hatte stattdessen nur ihre Haltung verändert. Die Knie zu sich herangezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen, saß sie da und wartete auf seine Antwort.

Chakotay hätte fast laut nach Luft geschnappt, so verletzlich und so schön sah sie aus, wie sie da saß. Doch etwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, ihr Angebot anzunehmen und ihr zu sagen, dass er bleiben würde. Stattdessen stand er auf und bat sie zu gehen.

„Captain, mein Entschluss steht fest. Ich werde die Voyager verlassen. Diese Crew war für sehr lange Zeit meine Familie und in gewisser Weise wird sie das auch immer sein, aber ich brauche einen Neuanfang und den kann es hier nicht geben. Ich denke es ist besser, wenn Sie jetzt gehen. Die Meditation war heute sehr anstrengend und ich benötige ein wenig Schlaf."

Janeways Schultern sanken nach unten. Er konnte ihr die Enttäuschung und auch die Fassungslosigkeit ansehen.

Doch so leicht gab sie nicht auf. „Chakotay, ich weiß, dass ich mich vorhin nicht adäquat verhalten habe. Vorhin nicht und auch in der Sache mit der Equinox nicht. Das ist mir bewusst und ich bitte Sie dafür um Verzeihung. Aber das ist doch kein Grund das Schiff zu verlassen, allem den Rücken zu kehren, sogar Ihrer Heimat im Alphaquadranten."

Während sie redete, war sie aufgestanden und hatte ihm, wie so viele Male zuvor, die Hand auf die Stelle über seinem Herzen gelegt. Die andere strich über seinen rechten Arm und beinahe augenblicklich hatte er das Gefühl einen Fehler zu machen.

Dann aber gewann sein Wille, einen neuen Weg für sich zu finden, die Oberhand. Er entzog sich ihr, indem er einen Schritt zurück trat.

„Captain Janeway,", wählte er bewusst wieder die förmliche Anrede. „ich möchte gern klarstellen, dass die Equinox und die Geschehnisse, die damit zusammenhängen, nicht der Grund sind, aus dem ich gehe. Sie mögen der Auslöser gewesen sein, aber keinesfalls der Grund."

Wütend fuhr sich Janeway durch die langen offenen Haare. „Verflucht noch eins! Dann sagen Sie mir doch verdammt noch mal, was der Grund ist, Chakotay! Ich werde nicht raten. Ich will es von Ihnen hören und vorher werde ich Sie nicht von diesem Schiff herunter lassen." Sie war plötzlich sauer auf ihn und stand nun, die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt, vor ihm.

Auch Chakotay war nun wütend. Er hatte es ganz sicher nicht verdient, von ihr angeschrien zu werden. Doch er schluckte den größten Teil seines Ärgers herunter und antwortete ihr leise, aber bestimmt: „Nein, das wollen Sie nicht wissen. Ganz sicher nicht und nun gehen Sie. Es ist alles gesagt." Chakotay dreht sich von ihr weg, versuchte ihr so klarzumachen, dass er das Gespräch als beendet betrachtete.

Es schien zu funktionieren. Janeways Wut verrauchte so schnell, wie sie gekommen war und es schwang Resignation in ihrer Stimme mit, als sie ihm antwortete: „Ja, vielleicht ist es das."

Er hörte, wie sie sich auf den Ausgang zubewegte. Als sie ihn beinahe erreicht hatte, drehte sie sich um, kam zu ihm zurück und legte ihm die Hand aufs Schulterblatt.

„Chakotay, ich weiß nicht, was ich getan habe, um das zu verdienen, aber Du sollst wissen, dass Du immer noch zurück kannst. Niemand außer mir weiß davon, dass Du Dein Offizierspatent niedergelegt hast. Sie denken alle, Du machst Urlaub. Und was mich betrifft: Wenn Du Dich doch noch um entscheidest, werde ich sehr glücklich sein. Wir können, aber wir müssen nicht darüber sprechen, aber bitte – bitte bleib!" Dann drängte sich ihre Hand in seine und als sie kurz darauf wieder verschwand, spürte er, dass sie ihm etwas gegeben hatte.

Kathryn Janeway verließ mit ungeweinten Tränen in den Augen sein Quartier, noch bevor er sich umdrehte. Er sah nur noch die sich schließende Tür und blickte dann verwundert auf die drei kleinen silbernen Knöpfe in seiner Hand.

TBC


	6. Verzweiflung

Hallo ihr Lieben,

so, das Bergfest haben wir für diese Geschichte hinter uns. Jetzt geht es auf zur zweiten Hälfte und ich hoffe, ihr habt noch Spaß beim Lesen. Unseren zwei Protagonisten geht es heute jedenfalls nicht sehr gut. War aber nach dem Gesprächsverlauf vom letzten Kapitel auch nicht anders zu erwarten.

LG,

iome

 **6\. Kapitel: Verzweiflung**

Kathryns Tränen ließen sich nicht einmal zurückhalten, bis sie ihr eigenes Quartier erreicht hatte. Zum Glück begegnete sie niemandem aus der Crew. Wobei ihr das in diesem Moment wohl völlig egal gewesen wäre. Gleich hinter der Tür ließ sie sich an der Wand hinunter gleiten.

Chakotay hatte tatsächlich vor sie zu verlassen!

Vorhin hatte sie noch geglaubt, dass er nur ein Zeichen brauchte, dass sie in ihm mehr sah, als in allen anderen auf dem Schiff. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er bleiben wollte und nur einen Anlass brauchte; ein bisschen Entgegenkommen ihrerseits.

Doch nun schien es so, als wolle er gehen, als läge ihm tatsächlich nichts mehr am Schiff und schon gar nicht an ihr. Er hatte nicht einmal bestätigt, dass auch er in ihr eine Freundin sah. Das tat unsagbar weh.

Als die Tür hinter ihr zuging, gab sie dem Computer die Anweisung, ihr Quartier abzuriegeln. Sie war sonst immer erreichbar. Heute aber konnte sie niemanden ertragen.

Es schien ihr derzeit noch völlig illusorisch, aber morgen früh würde sie wieder ihren Platz auf der Brücke einnehmen und dabei aussehen, als ob ihr die heutigen Geschehnisse überhaupt nichts ausmachen würden. Dann würde sie die Crew über Chakotays Pläne informieren und dabei würde ihre Stimme noch nicht einmal schwanken.

Und danach würde sie noch ein wenig auf der Brücke bleiben, scheinbar unbeeindruckt von allem ein paar Padds lesen, dann Tuvok bitte, ihr in den Bereitschaftsraum zu folgen, ihn zum ersten Offizier ernennen, anschließend weitere Beförderungen aussprechen, um die freigewordene Stelle des Sicherheitschefs neu zu besetzen und schließlich und endlich allein in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum bleiben, um weitere Berichte zu lesen.

Allein schon an dieses Szenario zu denke, raubte ihr den Atem.

Die Tatsache, dass Chakotay nie wieder neben ihr sitzen, ihr die Hand auf den Arm legen oder sie liebevoll und beruhigend anschauen würde, ließ sie dabei nicht bis in ihre Gedanken vordringen. Das würde so sehr schmerzen, dass es einfach unvorstellbar war.

Doch eine kurze Vision einer Zukunft ohne ihn blitzte auf und Kathryn wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die stetig nachfließenden Tränen aus den Augen. Je länger sie der Situation ausgesetzt war, desto mehr fühlte es sich an, als würde er sterben.

Und ein bisschen war es ja auch so. Wenn er ging – und das schien ihr inzwischen sicher – dann würde sie ihn für immer verlieren. Dann war es egal, ob er einfach nur zurückblieb oder starb. Für sie war er verloren.

Bei diesem schmerzvollen Gedanken liefen ihr die Tränen nur so die Wangen hinunter und sie schluchzte lautstark auf. Es war unerträglich.

Hatte sie ihn denn wirklich so verletzt, dass er keinerlei Zukunft mehr hier sah? Oder war seine Zuneigung zu ihr, die er ihr vor drei Jahren ganz offen eingestanden hatte, inzwischen erloschen, weil sie ihm einmal zu viel die kalte Schulter gezeigt hatte?

Sie ließ den Kopf auf ihre Knie sinken und ihren Tränen weiterhin freien Lauf. Das machte es nicht besser, aber es war alles, was sie tun konnte – ihren Verlust betrauern.

Unterdessen starrte Chakotay auf die Rangabzeichen, die noch vor ein paar Stunden seine Uniform geschmückt hatten. Eigentlich bedeuteten sie ihm nichts mehr. Er hatte sich von dem Rang des Commanders in dem Moment verabschiedet, als er den Bereitschaftsraum des Captains betreten hatte. Aber nun brannten sich die Knöpfe heiß in seine Handfläche. Kathryn hatte ihm einen Weg zurück geboten und ihm klargemacht, wie wichtig er ihr war. Das war genau das, was er über Jahre hinweg von ihr hatte hören wollen.

Nun aber war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob ihm das reichte.

Ihre Berührungen, die ihm sonst so viel bedeuteten, ihm immer wollige Schauer durch den ganzen Körper gejagt hatten, schienen ihm heute zu wenig zu sein. Er wusste, dass er bei beiden Gesprächen heute mit seinen wirklichen Gründen hinter dem Berg gehalten hatte und auch, dass er ihr gegenüber sehr ablehnend aufgetreten war.

Das war sein Weg mit dem bevorstehenden Abschied umzugehen. Es war ihm klar, dass sie das verletzt haben musste. Es tat ihm leid.

Sie tat ihm leid.

Andererseits musste er diesen Weg gehen. Wenn er jetzt nachgab, wenn er sich darauf einließ einfach wieder in seine bisherige Rolle zu schlüpfen, dann würde er nicht noch einmal den Mut und die Kraft dazu aufbringen, wegzugehen. Er würde wieder der pflichtbewusste erste Offizier sein und Kathryns Velocity-Spielpartner, der gute Freund und Vertraute. Denn das was er eigentlich wollte, war Kathryn nicht bereit ihm zu geben.

Er wollte mehr sein. Er wollte sein Leben mit ihr teilen, ihre Familie sein, ihr Seelenverwandter. Er wollte vielleicht Kinder mit ihr in die Welt setzen, ein echtes Zuhause haben.

Wenn er blieb, würde nichts davon wahr werden. Er machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass auch ein Status als Privatperson daran nichts ändern würde. Kathryn Janeway sah es als Schwäche an, ihre Gefühle über die Maßen zu zeigen und würde sich auch dann nicht die Blöße geben, eine Beziehung hier an Bord zu führen, wenn er nicht mehr ihr erster Offizier wäre.

Trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer, mit seinem alten Leben einfach so abzuschließen. Das Schiff und seine Freunde zu verlassen, war schlimm genug.

Kathryn zu verlassen, auch wenn sie niemals ein Paar gewesen waren, war ungleich schwerer.

Er schloss seine Hand um die Rangabzeichen und ließ sich in den neben ihm stehenden Sessel fallen. „Ach Kathryn, wenn ich nur wüsste, ob es richtig ist, was ich mache!" Er stützte seine Stirn auf die Faust und schloss die Augen. Je länger er da saß und grübelte, desto unsicherer wurde er.

Wollte er wirklich alles, was sein Leben jetzt ausmachte, aufgeben und sich in eine völlig ungewisse Zukunft stürzen?

Er hatte Kathryn gesagt, dass er sich absolut sicher sei, diesen Entschluss nicht rückgängig machen zu wollen. Was aber, wenn er nach ein paar Wochen oder Monaten feststellte, dass sich ihm keine Alternativen boten, wie er sie sich erhoffte; dass er auch außerhalb der Voyager keine neue Heimat fand, kein Zuhause und kein Glück?

Würde er dann den Rest seines Lebens der Zeit auf der Voyager und vor allem Kathryn nachtrauern?

Seufzend fuhr er sich durch die dunklen Haare. Was sollte er nur tun? Er ließ sich nach hinten sinken und starrte an die Decke.

Stunden später saß er noch immer da und suchte eine Antwort, ohne zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein. Als er auf die Uhr sah und feststellte, dass es bereits weit nach Mitternacht war, erhob er sich und ging ins Bett. Doch Schlaf fand er auch dort nicht.

Unruhig wälzte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere, konnte keine Ruhe finden und dachte ständig über sich und seine Entscheidung, am meisten aber über Kathryn, nach. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen ihr gegenüber. Sie hatte sich bei ihm entschuldigt, war auf ihn zugegangen und er hatte sie abblitzen lassen, als ob sie ihm nichts bedeutete.

Das hatte er noch nie getan und schon deshalb war ihm klar, wie sehr er sie damit vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte.

Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass auch Kathryn nicht immer auf seine Gefühle Rücksicht genommen hatte, aber er war niemand, der Derartiges gegeneinander aufrechnete.

Gegen drei Uhr wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht würde schlafen können, ohne zu wissen, ob es ihr gut ging. Also stand er auf, zog sich eine Hose und ein Shirt an und schlüpfte barfuß in seine Schuhe. Sein Haar stand verstrubbelt von seinem Kopf ab, doch das war ihm völlig egal.

Zwei Minuten später klopfte er leise an Kathryns Tür.

TBC

So, jetzt geht es ans Eingemachte. Im nächsten Kapitel werden die Zwei noch mal offen und ehrlich miteinander reden müssen. Seid ihr schon gespannt, ob sie das auf die Reihe bekommen? Über Feedback von euch würde ich mich sehr freuen!


	7. Erschöpfung

Hallo liebe Leser,

im heutigen Kapitel legen wir den Grundstein für das Ende der Geschichte. Unsere zwei Lieblingscharaktere treffen wieder aufeinander. Ob sie sich auch was zu sagen haben? Lest selbst ...

LG,

iome

 **7\. Kapitel: Erschöpfung**

Kathryn Janeway saß noch immer an die Wand ihres Quartiers gelehnt da und starrte ins Leere. Vor ein paar Stunden waren ihr die Tränen ausgegangen und sie schluchzte nur noch ab und zu auf. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, ihre Wangen dagegen blass und blutleer und ihr Haar hing zerzaust aus etwas, das einmal eine Frisur gewesen war.

Sie wusste, dass sie nichts von dem, was sie in den letzten Monaten und Jahren getan hatte, noch ändern konnte, aber sie hätte ein Königreich für diese Möglichkeit gegeben.

Chakotay würde gehen. So abweisend, wie er vorhin zu ihr gewesen war, hatte sie daran keinen Zweifel mehr. Intellektuell hatte sie das verstanden, aber es emotional zu verkraften, würde Monate, wenn nicht Jahre brauchen.

Jetzt gerade konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Schmerz jemals wieder nachlassen würde.

Alle auf dem Schiff bildeten eine große Familie und sie als Captain ging mit allen freundlich um und hatte so ziemlich jeden in ihr Herz geschlossen. Aber als Freunde bezeichnete sie nur die wenigsten von ihnen. Und sie hatte nur einen einzigen Vertrauten – Chakotay.

In dem Moment, wenn er das Schiff verließe, würde sie jede Art von emotionalem Rückhalt verlieren. Sie hatte eine leichte Ahnung davon, was das mit ihrem Gemütszustand und ihrem Kaffeekonsum machen würde. Ein zynisches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Das würde unschön werden, sowohl für sie selbst, als auch für die Crew.

Seufzend fuhr sie sich durch die Haare und lehnte den Kopf dann wieder an die Wand. Wie sollte es nur weitergehen? Wie zur Hölle sollte sie nur ohne ihn leben?

Schritte auf dem Gang und gleich danach ein leises aber bestimmtes Klopfen rissen sie aus den düsteren Gedanken.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr aus geröteten und verweinten Augen zeigte ihr, dass es 3.14 Uhr war und sie wunderte sich, was jemand um diese Zeit von ihr wollte.

Gerade wollte sie sich erheben und sich ein bisschen herrichten, als sie Chakotay sagen hört: „Kathryn? Kathryn, bitte lassen Sie mich rein, ich muss dringend mit Ihnen sprechen."

Sie blieb sitzen. Sollte er doch ruhig sehen, was sein Weggang mit ihr machte. „Computer, Tür öffnen.", wies sie mit rauer Stimme an und sofort glitt das Schott zur Seite.

Chakotay sah sich um und nahm Kathryn erst gar nicht wahr, doch als sein Blick dann ihren fand, war er äußerst erschrocken. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie die ganzen letzten Stunden über geweint.

Etwas in ihm wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, ihr sagen, dass er bliebe und alles gut würde. Ein anderer Teil wollte sie anschreien, ihr sagen, dass sie selbst Schuld daran war, dass er gehen wollte; dass er seit Jahren wegen ihr litt und es einfach nicht länger ertragen konnte.

Letztlich tat er weder das Eine noch das Andere.

Stattdessen ließ er sich ohne zu fragen, warum sie da auf dem Boden kauerte, direkt neben ihr nieder, legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. „Sieht aus, als hätte ich eher kommen sollen."

Kathryn erwiderte nichts, ließ aber ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken und schloß die Augen. Chakotay sah, dass sie auf diese Art versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Ihre Lippen bebten und auch ihre Hände, die auf ihren Knien lagen, zitterten leicht. Irgendetwas am heutigen Tag schien ihre innere Mauer zum Einsturz gebracht zu haben. So emotional hatte er seinen Captain noch nie gesehen.

Alles in ihm schrie danach ihr die Last abzunehmen, ihr zu sagen, dass er bliebe. Und doch gab es in seinem Hinterkopf ein leises Stimmchen, dass ihn warnte, sein eigenes Leben, sein Glück und seine Zufriedenheit, dem ihren komplett unterzuordnen. Zu lange hatte er das getan und es war schmerzlich gewesen, zu erkennen, dass er so nicht auf Dauer leben konnte.

Als er weitersprach ging er einen Kompromiss ein zwischen seinen Gefühlen und seinem Verstand, denn er begriff langsam, dass er nicht gehen konnte, bevor sie sich ausgesprochen hatten.

Chakotay zog Kathryn Janeway fest an sich und griff nach ihrer rechten Hand, um sie festzuhalten. In dieser intimen Atmosphäre wechselte er zum persönlicheren Du über und sein Daumen strich sanft über ihren Handrücken. „Ich hätte Dich vorhin nicht weggehen lassen dürfen. Aber Kathryn, ich bin nicht hier, um Dir zu sagen, dass ich es mir anders überlegt habe."

Er hörte und spürte, wie sie versuchte, ein Aufschluchzen zu verhindern und fuhr schnell fort. „Allerdings wälze ich mich seit Stunden hin und her und erst vor ein paar Minuten ist mir wirklich klar geworden, dass wir beide offen und ehrlich mit einander reden müssen, bevor ich eine abschließende Entscheidung treffe. Solange es zwischen uns so viel Ungesagtes gibt, werde ich nicht glücklich, egal ob ich bleibe oder gehe. Und was Dich angeht ..." Er legte zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn und sah ihr in die tränenblinden Augen. „... sieht es auch nicht aus, als ob es Dir da anders ginge."

Sie nickte, wandte dann aber den Blick ab, unfähig etwas zu erwidern und all die Dinge auszusprechen, die sie ihm unbedingt sagen musste. Er hatte ja Recht. Sie mussten reden, aber sie fühlte sich nicht danach. Alles, zu was sie sich in der Lage fühlte, war seine Nähe zu spüren, sie in sich aufzusaugen und für später zu konservieren.

Sie schloss wieder die Augen, diesmal, um dem Gefühl, ihn bei sich zu haben, ungestört nachspüren zu können; seinen Geruch und seine Aura zu erfassen. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie waren sich so nah, wie nie zuvor und doch spürten beide, dass sie noch immer Welten voneinander trennten.

Kathryns Stimme klang heiser, als sie endlich sprach. „Du hast Recht und ich sehe es genauso, aber ich fühle mich nicht in der Lage heute noch ein Gespräch zu führen."

Chakotay lehnte daraufhin sein Gesicht an ihren Scheitel und flüsterte in ihr Haar: „Das ist in Ordnung."

Sie saßen noch ein paar Minuten regungslos so beisammen, bis Kathryn sich bewegte und Anstalten machte, aufzustehen. „Ich habe mich noch nie im Leben so leer und verbraucht gefühlt. Ich bin ausgebrannt. Wenn wir reden wollen, dann solltest Du bleiben. Lass uns schlafen und morgen früh reden wir."

Ein winziges Lächeln stahl sich nach diesem anstrengenden Tag in Chakotays Gesicht. Wortlos stand er auf und zog sie mit nach oben. „Dann morgen früh." Er ging zu ihrer Couch und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht. Doch Kathryn ging nicht wie erwartete, in ihr Schlafzimmer, sondern replizierte eine große Decke, setzte sich neben ihn und breitete sie über ihn und sich aus. „Ich kann heute nicht allein sein."

Es war eine Feststellung und eine Bitte zugleich, auf die Chakotay einfach nur so reagieren konnte, wie sie es sich erhoffte. Er zog sie an sich, strich ihr über den Rücken und ließ den Arm auf ihrer Seite liegen, als er sich hinlegte. „Das musst Du auch nicht." Das erste Mal seit vielen Wochen fühlte er sich wohl in ihrer Nähe. Es schien, als hätte diese einfache Bitte ihm mehr von ihrem Inneren gezeigt, als jedes Gespräch, das sie heute geführt hatten. Kaum hatte dieser Gedanke Gestalt angenommen und sich das Gefühl Kathryn auch geistig nahe zu sein, in ihm ausgebreitet, schlief er auch schon ein.

Kathryn dagegen war zu erschöpft und ausgelaugt, als das sie gleich Schlaf finden konnte. An Chakotay geschmiegt dazuliegen war ein wunderbares Gefühl und sie fragte sich, ob es richtig gewesen war, ihn stets auf Abstand zu halten. Sie legte ihre linke Hand auf seine Brust, die sich bereits gleichmäßig hob und senkte und stützte ihren Kopf darauf. Im Halbdunkel des Raums konnte sie seine ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge gerade so erkennen. Das Tattoo, das seine Stirn zierte, war nur zu erahnen. Sie seufzte und rutschte noch ein wenig näher an ihn. Warum musste es zwischen ihnen nur so schwierig sein?

Sie brauchte sich nicht länger etwas vorzumachen. Sie liebte ihn. Sie konnte sich noch stundenlang einreden, dass es anders war, aber tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie es schon sehr lange. Allerdings ging ihr das erste Mal durch den Kopf, dass sie vielleicht tatsächlich eine Beziehung mit Chakotay führen könnte. Mit diesem spannenden Gedanken im Kopf schlief auch sie endlich ein.

TBC

Na, was sagt ihr dazu? Kein Streit, kein Sex und auch noch keine Klärung. Was davon hattet ihr euch für das neue Kapitel erwartet? Über eure Rückmeldungen würde ich mich – wie immer – sehr freuen!


	8. Zweifel

Hallo liebe Leser,

nachdem beim letzten Kapitel unsere Akteure ja schon festgestellt haben, dass sie miteinander reden müssen, dürfen sie das heute dann auch tun. Zumindest ein bisschen. Denn so, wie es keine einfache Lösung geben kann, kann auch nicht nur ein Gespräch ausreichen, um zu klären, was zwischen den beiden ist.

LG,

iome

 **8\. Kapitel: Zweifel**

Kathryn Janeways ehemaliger erster Offizier erwachte am darauffolgenden Morgen als Erster und war einen winzigen Moment orientierungslos, doch dann fiel ihm der ganze vergangene Tag wieder ein und als er das Gewicht von Kathryns Kopf auf seiner Brust spürte, auch die Nacht. Sie schlief noch und schien es auch gut gebrauchen zu können.

Der gestrige Tag und noch viel mehr die darauffolgende Nacht waren hart gewesen - für sie beide.

Er fragte sich, ob er auch so fertig aussah, wie Kathryn. Zärtlich strich er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, um sie genauer ansehen zu können, doch als Reaktion darauf drehte sie sich weg und Chakotay bedauerte den Verlust des Körperkontakts.

Er sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es bereits kurz vor 8 Uhr war. Leise erhob er sich, ohne seinen Captain dabei zu wecken und ging in Kathryns Schlafzimmer hinüber. „Computer, Verbindung zu Lieutenant Commander Tuvok."

„Tuvok hier, Commander"

Registrierend, dass er immer noch mit seinerm Rang angesprochen wurde und die Crew scheinbar wirklich noch nichts von seinem Weggang wusste, antwortete er. „Tuvok, seit wann sind Sie im Dienst?"

„Seit gestern 14 Uhr, Sir.", antwortete der Vulkanier.

Chakotay seufzte. Dann hatte er also schon eine Doppelschicht gemacht.

„Wer von der Alphaschicht ist noch da?"

„Die Alpha-Schicht ist bis auf den Captain vollständig, Commander. Captain Janeway wird vermutlich ebenso jede Minute eintreffen, falls Sie mit ihr zu reden wünschen."

„Nein, das wird sie nicht. Sie wird heute gar nicht auf die Brücke kommen" Er gab keine Erklärung dafür ab. „Kann Tom Paris die Schicht als leitender Offizier übernehmen?"

Ein Schuss ins Blaue in der Hoffnung, dass nicht auch Tom Paris schon einen Doppelschicht geschoben hatte.

„Paris hier, Commander. Ich habe die ganze Nacht gemeinsam mit Harry an den Sicherheitsübungen gearbeitet, aber ich bin noch bis 12 Uhr auf der Brücke eingeteilt. Wenn Harry bis dahin schlafen gehen kann, könnten wir uns aber in den Dienst hineinteilen."

Chakotay runzelte die Stirn, auch weil er nichts von Plänen für eine Sicherheitsübung wusste, stimmte dem Vorschlag dann aber zu. „In Ordnung Tom, machen Sie es so." Er beendete die Verbindung.

Auf der Brücke würde jetzt wohl die Gerüchteküche brodeln, doch es war ihm völlig egal. Sollten sie doch denken, was sie wollten.

Er ging in Kathryns Bad und machte sich etwas frisch, dann überlegte er, ob er wieder auf die Couch zu ihr zurückkehren sollte, wollte Kathryn aber nicht wecken und so blieb er im Schlafzimmer und sah sich nach etwas um, mit dem er sich die Zeit vertreiben konnte. Dabei blieb sein Blick an einem altmodischen Buch hängen. Es lag auf Kathryns Nachttisch und etwas steckte als Lesezeichen zwischen den Seiten.

Chakotays Neugier siegte über den Willen, nicht in ihre Privatsphäre einzudringen und er hob es hoch. Schmunzelnd besah er sich das Cover, das alles über den Liebesroman sagte, den er nun in den Händen hielt. Kathryn hatte also doch eine weiche, romantische Seite.

Er schlug das Buch an der Stelle auf, die sie markiert hatte und fand ein Foto von Kathryn und einer etwas jüngeren Frau.

Er war so auf das Bild fixiert, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Kathryn den Raum betrat. Chakotay erschrak ein wenig, als sie völlig verstrubbelt und noch sehr verschlafen von hinten auf ihn zutrat und die Arme um ihn schlang. „Guten Morgen." Sie lehnte den Kopf an seinen Rücken und wollte für alle Zeiten so stehen bleiben.

„Guten Morgen, Kathryn." Sie genoss den Klang ihres Namens aus seinem Mund und spürte den Vibrationen nach, die seine wohlklingende Stimmme durch seinen Brustkorb zu ihr transportierten. „Ich habe Dich auf der Brücke für heute entschuldigt."

Ihre Umarmung schien sich zu verstärken. „Was hast Du gesagt, warum ich nicht zum Dienst komme?"

Chakotay lächelte vor sich hin. "Gar nichts. Ich dachte, es wäre Dir lieber ich erzähle der Crew nichts von dem Drama, welches wir beide seit gestern aufführen."

Noch immer an ihn gelehnt nickte sie und atmete tief ein. „Wohl besser nicht." Sie wollte ihn loslassen, aber Chakotay legte eine seiner Hände auf ihre beiden, die ihn umklammert hielten. In der anderen Hand hielt er noch immer das Foto.

„Sie sieht Dir sehr ähnlich."

„Wer?"

Chakotay drehte sich um, ohne ihre Umarmung zu durchbrechen und zeigte ihr das Bild. „Deine Schwester."

Kathryn sah zu ihm auf und dann auf das Foto. „Ja, das tut sie. Sie fehlt mir sehr. Wir hatten ein sehr enges Verhältnis zueinander. Ich vermisse sie und ihre beiden Söhne."

Chakotay fuhr ihr tröstend mit der Hand über den Rücken. „Ich habe meine Schwester seit über elf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Sie hat geheiratet und ist mit ihrem Mann auf einen Planeten nahe Deep Space Seven gezogen."

„Hattet ihr trotzdem noch Kontakt?", fragte Kathryn.

„Ja, aber nur noch per interstellarer Kommunikation. Ich hatte vor sie zu besuchen, als die Sache mit den Cardassianern begann. Danach habe ich nichts mehr von ihr gehört."

„Das ist traurig. Aber willst Du denn wirklich die Chance aufgeben, sie doch irgendwann wieder in die Arme nehmen zu können?"

Chakotay schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich will ich das nicht, aber seien wir ehrlich: Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass wir innerhalb unserer Lebenszeit noch zurück in den Alpha-Quadranten kommen?"

Kathryn drückte ihren Oberkörper von ihm weg. „Das ist es also! Du hast aufgegeben. Du glaubst nicht mehr daran, dass wir es schaffen können!"

Chakotay schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe nicht aufgegeben. Ich bin nur realistisch. Wir haben in fünf Jahren etwas mehr als ein Fünftel der Strecke zurückgelegt. Selbst wenn wir nicht auf uns noch unbekannte Probleme stoßen und weiterhin mit ähnlicher Geschwindigkeit vorankommen – und das ist nicht gesagt – brauchen wir trotzdem noch etwa 20 Jahre um nach Hause zu kommen. Und selbst wenn es nur fünfzehn sind, wird das für mich immer noch zu spät sein, für das was ich will. Kathryn, ich will ein Zuhause haben."

„Und die Voyager kann das nicht sein?", forschte Kathryn irritiert nach.

„Doch. Natürlich. Aber zu einem Zuhause gehört mehr als nur ein Platz zum Schlafen." Zärtlich legte Chakotay ihr seine Hand auf die rechte Wange. „Du weißt, was ich für Dich empfinde, nicht wahr?"

Ihre blauen Augen begegneten seinem Blick, als sie nickte. „Ja, das weiß ich. Natürlich weiß ich das." Ihre Stimme klang liebevoll und traurig zugleich.

„Dann weißt Du auch, warum dieses Schiff für mich niemals ein Zuhause sein kann." Er zog seine Hand zurück und ließ beide Arme sinken. „Ich habe mir lange etwas vorgemacht, aber ich kann so nicht weitermachen. Ich möchte eine Familie, doch wenn ich bleibe, werde ich sie niemals haben. Deshalb gehe ich. Aus keinem anderen Grund."

Er trat von ihr weg, suchte mit einem Mal die Distanz. „Bitte lass mich gehen. Auch wenn es uns beiden jetzt wehtut. Wenn ich bliebe, würden es uns beiden nur noch mehr schmerzen."

Kathryn Janeway schloss für einen Moment die Augen und stand einfach nur da. Ihr war klar, dass, was immer sie jetzt auch sagte, ihr weiteres Leben nachhaltig beeinflussen würde. Chakotay hatte Recht. Mit Allem.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen.

TBC

So, nun kommt es darauf an, was Kathryn entschieden hat. Noch ist alles drin. Mal sehen, wer von euch die richtige Ahnung hat. Immer her mit euren Vermutungen. Über Feedback bin ich natürlich auch nicht böse ...


	9. Annäherung

Hallo ihr Lieben,

so, heute geht es ans Eingemachte. Kathryn muss eine Entscheidung treffen. Sicherlich nicht die letzte, aber es dürfte eine der wichtigsten in ihrem Leben sein. Also auf zum vorletzten Kapitel!

 **9\. Kapitel: Annäherung**

Chakotay war von Kathryn weggetreten. Er konnte sie nicht im Arm halten und seinem Bedürfnis nachgeben, sie zu küssen, wenn er gleichzeitig von ihr verlangte, ihn freizugeben.

Nun stand Kathryn vor ihm und schloss die Augen. Eine Sekunde später öffnete sie sie wieder und irgendwie schienen sie ihm lebendiger als vorher.

Bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, trat sie auf ihn zu, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die er bisher nicht von ihr kannte.

Jede Art von Denken verließ kurzzeitig sein Gehirn und er zog keine Schlussfolgerungen aus dem, was gerade geschah.

Erst als sie beide Minuten später um Luft rangen, fragte er sich, was dieser Kuss bedeutete.

Doch Kathryn ließ ihm keine Zeit zum Grübeln. Geschickt bewegte sie sich mit ihm zusammen zum Bett, bis er in seinen Kniekehlen spürte, dass es hinter im stand. Er setzte sich darauf und zog Kathryn mit sich, löste aber dann seine Arme von ihr und schob sie so weit von sich weg, bis er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Warte!"

„Auf was denn? Darauf, dass Du gehst? Auf keinen Fall!" Sie hatte bisher neben ihm gesessen, stand nun aber auf und stellte sich vor ihn. „Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Du gehst. Ich kann nicht ohne Dich leben." Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und wollte ihn wieder küssen, doch er hielt sie davon ab.

„Was genau heißt das? Was willst Du mir damit sagen?"

Kathryn lachte ihn an. „Das ich Dich will." Sie ließ keine Erwiderung zu und küsste ihn erneut, doch er zog sich wieder zurück.

„Kathryn, hör auf!", forderte er. Dann setzte er leiser hinzu. „Ich bin nicht an einer einzelnen Nacht mit Dir interessiert oder an zwei oder dreien. Ich will Dich mit Haut und Haaren. Ich will eine Beziehung. Bist Du dazu bereit?" Und bevor sie etwas antworten konnte setzte er hinzu: „Bitte sei ehrlich zu mir und mach mir keine Hoffnung, wenn es keine gibt."

Etwas frustriert zog sich Kathryn ganz von ihm zurück und setzte sich wieder neben ihn aufs Bett. Sie wusste, dass sie selbst Schuld daran war, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, zu akzeptieren, was zwischen ihnen geschah. Sie nahm seine rechte Hand in ihre und hielt sie fest. „Chakotay, ich verspreche Dir, Dir keine falschen Hoffnungen zu machen."

„Wirklich!", setzte sie hinzu, als er sie ungläubig anstarrte. „Vertrau mir! Ich bin wie ich bin und ich werde sicherlich Zeit brauchen, bis ich Dir genau das geben kann, was Du suchst, aber Chakotay..." Sie machte eine Pause und küsste ihn kurz und zärtlich auf die Lippen. „ ... ich werde an mir arbeiten."

Sein Herz schlug schneller, seine Atmung beschleunigte sich und jede Faser von ihm hoffte, dass er sich das nicht nur einbildete, was er gerade hörte. Doch ein Teil von ihm zweifelte noch immer. „Was genau heißt das, Kathryn?"

„Das heißt, dass ich bereit bin das Sternenflottenprotokoll außer Acht zu lassen. Das heißt, dass ich mit Dir zusammen sein will. Das heißt es!" Sie griff auch seine zweite Hand und er wendete sich ihr zu.

Chakotay seufzte, weil er die Antwort, auf seine nächste Frage schon vorher kannte. „Aber im Geheimen nehme ich an?"

„Ja, sicher. Oder willst Du damit hausieren gehen?", fragte sie verdutzt, erkannte dann aber die tiefgreifende Enttäuschung in seinen Augen und fuhr fort. „Ich will es ja nicht für immer geheimhalten, aber jetzt, wo es selbst für uns noch neu ist ..." Sie strich zärtlich mit der Hand über seine Wange. „Lass mir bitte ein bisschen Zeit, mich daran zu gewöhnen, hier an Bord eine Beziehung zu führen. Ich will es nicht verheimlichen. Ich glaube, das können wir auf Dauer auch gar nicht."

Chakotay wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Natürlich wollte er eine Beziehung mit ihr. Er wollte sie und er liebte sie über alles, aber es schien ihm viel zu einfach zu sein, nun plötzlich zu bekommen, was er sich seit Jahren ersehnte.

„Kathryn, bist Du Dir sicher, dass Du das willst?" Er rutschte von ihr weg, ließ aber zumindest ihre Hand nicht los. „Wir tanzen seit Jahren um einander herum und ich hatte nie das Gefühl, das Du an einer Beziehung mit mir interessiert wärst. Wenn Du das nur tust, damit ich nicht gehe, dann wäre das ein großer Fehler. Ich mache das nicht, um Dich umzustimmen. Ich mache das, weil ich glaube, dass unsere Lebensplanung nicht die gleiche ist."

Er ließ sie doch los. „Und ich fürchte, das hat sich nicht geändert."

Noch bevor er seinen letzten Satz beendet hatte, liefen Tränen in nassen Bahnen an Kathryns schönem ebenmäßigen Gesicht hinab. Sie wischte sie nicht weg. „Warum sagst Du sowas?"

„Weil ich glaube, dass Du nicht das Gleiche willst, wie ich."

„Dann sag mir doch, was Du willst!" Sie starrte ihn an. „Bitte sag mir, was Du willst! Ich liebe Dich und ich bin bereit – endlich bereit! – das auch zuzugeben." Sie stand auf. In ihr loderte Wut auf, weil er ihr nicht glaubte. „Was zur Hölle willst Du noch?"

Auch Chakotay schnellte nach oben. Er stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften und auch er wurde nun lauter. „Was ich will? Das fragst Du wirklich noch?

Nach all den langen Jahren will ich verdammt noch mal, dass Du dazu stehst, dass Du mich liebst.

Vor allen!

Ich will, dass Du mir das nicht nur im stillen Kämmerlein sagst!

Ich will hören, dass das hier keine Pflicht für Dich ist, nur damit ich nicht weggehe.

Ich will, dass Du Dir und mir eingestehst, dass es ein Fehler war, mich all die Jahre auf Abstand zu halten und ich will verdammt noch mal Kinder mit Dir!

Das will ich!

Und jetzt, Kathryn, will ich von Dir wissen, ob Du das auch willst!"

Er sah ihr in die Augen und erkannte, dass ihr Blick, der noch eben kalt wie Stahl gewesen war, nun weich wurde. Sie kam einen Schritt näher und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Es tut mir leid, wie sehr ich Dich in all der Zeit verletzt haben muss." Wieder suchten ihre Lippen die seinen und dann lehnte sie ihre Stirn an seine Brust, atmete seinen ihm eigenen Duft ein und blickte dann zu ihm auf.

„Das hier ist keine Pflicht für mich. Und das solltest Du wissen. Ich tue, was ich tue, weil ich es will und weil ich überzeugt davon bin, dass es das Richtige ist." Wieder ein Kuss.

Länger und fordernder diesmal. Doch dann löste sie sich von ihm und fragte: „Hast Du verstanden, was ich eben gesagt habe?"

Chakotay war verwirrt, nickte aber. „Ja, nur hast Du mir immer noch nicht geantwortet."

Kathryn lächelte, was angesichts der Tränen in ihren Augen und auf ihren Wangen, surreal erschien. „Das ist, weil ich Dir lieber selbst eine Frage stellen möchte."

Chakotay runzelte die Stirn, was Kathryn aber nicht davon abhielt, seine Hände in ihre zu nehmen und ihn zu fragen: „Chakotay, würdest Du mir bitte die Ehre erweisen, mein Mann zu werden?"

TBC

Oh, oh, was für eine Frage! Das die Antwort darauf nicht einfach nur „Ja." lautet, könnt ihr euch bestimmt denken. Ich habe den Zweien ein extra langes Abschlusskapitel geschrieben, in dem sie alle offenen Themen miteinander klären können.

Über euer Feedback zu diesem Kapitel würde ich mich sehr freuen.

VLG,

iome


	10. Hauptgewinn

Hallo liebe Leser,

unglaublich, aber leider wahr. Kaum hat die Geschichte begonnen, sind wir auch schon wieder am Ende angelangt.

Wie angekündigt habe ich ein extra langes letztes Kapitel geschrieben, dass – zumindest aus meiner Sicht – eigentlich alle offenen Fragen klärt. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit und möchte an dieser Stelle noch was loswerden:

DANKE an die fleißigen Reviewer, Favoriteneintragsetzer, Geschichtenempfehler und überhaupt alle Leser.

 **10\. Kapitel: Hauptgewinn**

Seine Welt schien von einem Moment auf den anderen stehenzubleiben. Er hatte das Gefühl zu fallen und setzte sich vorsichtshalber wieder auf das hinter ihm stehende Bett.

Dann wurde ihm bewusst, was Kathryn ihn eben gefragt hatte und auch, dass sie vor ihm stand und noch immer auf eine Antwort wartete.

Er zog sie neben sich, doch bevor er den Mund aufmachen konnte, sah er ihr die Enttäuschung über seine Reaktion schon an. „Kathryn, ich ..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn sie ließ ihn los und sagte: „Du brauchst nichts zu sagen, Chakotay. Dein Blick spricht Bände." Sie stand auf und ging Richtung Wohnzimmer. Ihr Blick war wieder der des Captains. „Ich denke, Du solltest jetzt gehen."

Chakotay holte sie mit drei großen Schritten ein, zog sie zu sich und gegen ihren Widerstand küsste er sie. Dann löste er sich von ihr, hielt sie jedoch an den Schultern fest. "Hör auf immer nur schwarz und weiß zu sehen, Kathryn. Du hast mich eben überrannt und Du solltest mir wenigstens die Möglichkeit geben, Dir zu antworten. Du weißt, ich liebe Dich. Ich liebe Dich so sehr, dass es wehtut. Und ja, bei allen guten Geistern, ich will Dich heiraten. Ich habe Dir doch gesagt, dass ich eine Familie mit Dir gründen will. Das war mein Ernst."

Kathryns Anspannung schmolz, doch Chakotay fuhr fort. „Was ich nicht will, ist alles übers Knie zu brechen. Bisher haben wir uns nur geküsst. Wir haben noch nicht zusammen gelebt, noch nicht einen Tag als Paar verbracht, wissen noch nicht, wie es ist, den anderen als Partner im eigenen Leben zu haben.

Wenn Du mich also jetzt und hier fragst, ob ich Dein Mann werden will, dann muss ich „Nein." sagen. Alles andere wäre Unsinn." Er legte ihr eine Hand an die Wange und sie lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen dagegen. Dankbar, dass sie ihn weder wegschubste, noch sich selbst zurück zog, redete er weiter.

„Ich werde nicht weggehen. Ich werde wieder Dein erster Offizier sein. Und Dein Partner. Und wenn wir merken, dass diese Dinge zusammenpassen und der Alltag unsere Gefühle nicht ändert, dann werden wir heiraten." Vorsichtig, so als sei sie zerbrechlich, zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie mit aller Zärtlichkeit, die er für sie in seinem Herzen hatte.

„Komm.", sagte er, zog sie an der Hand zurück ins Schlafzimmer und nahm mit einem Lächeln wahr, dass sie keine Einwände hatte. Er legte seine Hände an ihr schönes Gesicht und küsste sie so, als wäre es das erste Mal. Seine Finger wanderten in ihren Nacken, strichen von dort ihren Rücken entlang und blieben auf ihren Hüften liegen. „Ich liebe Dich."

Kathryn lehnte sich an ihn und antwortete: „Und ich liebe Dich, Chakotay." Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine starke Brust und flüsterte gegen seine Lippen: „Ich liebe Dich und wir müssen damit aufhören, dem Anderen zu unterstellen, dass seine Liebe nicht genauso stark ist, wie die eigene."

Der Mann, den sie liebte, nickte und küsste sich ihren Hals entlang. „Ja, das müssen wir. Keine Machtspielchen mehr. Ich möchte nie mehr das Gefühl haben, dass ich Dir egal bin."

„Und ich möchte nie wieder glauben müssen, dass Du das Schiff und mich verlassen willst."

„Abgemacht.", hauchte er gegen die Stelle direkt hinter ihrem Ohr, sodass sie ein wolliger Schauer durchlief. „Keine Dramen mehr."

Gleichzeitig mit diesen Worten zog er ihr den Pullover über den Kopf und entledigte sich selbst gleich danach seines Shirts. Ohne den geringsten Zweifel, dass es das war, was sie beide wollten, ließen sie sich zusammen aufs Bett sinken.

Als sie später nebeneinander lagen, zeichnete Kathryn mit den Fingern Chakotays Tattoo nach. „Ich habe mich immer gefragt, ob es sich so exotisch anfühlt, wie es aussieht."

Chakotay lächelte sie offenherzig an. „Und? Enttäuscht?"

„Nur ein bisschen. Es fühlt sich genauso gut an, wie der Rest von Dir. Und der fühlt sich verdammt gut an." Sie beugte sich über ihn und küsste sich zentimeterweise von seiner Stirn hinab zu seinem Mund.

Bei seinen Lippen angekommen stoppte sie und flüsterte dagegen. „Ich liebe Dich mehr als Du Dir vorstellen kannst. Ich war dumm, es solange nicht zuzulassen."

Sie rutschte nach unten, lehnte sich an ihn und schummelte eines ihrer Beine zwischen seine. „Seit Du gesagt hast, dass Du das Schiff verlässt, kann ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen, jemals ohne Dich zu sein. Deshalb versprich mir bitte, dass egal, wie ich mich Dir gegenüber in Zukunft verhalte, Du nie vergisst, wie sehr ich Dich liebe. Ich kenn mich und weiß, dass ich als Captain manchmal Dinge tun und sagen werde, die Dir das Gefühl geben werden, es wäre nicht so."

Chakotay schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das wird sich nicht so anfühlen. Jetzt nicht mehr. Außerdem musst Du als Captain jeden so behandeln, als ob wir keine persönliche Beziehungen haben. Wenn das nicht mehr so wäre, fände ich es schlimm." Er suchte ihren Blick. „Aber eines muss Du mir versprechen. Wenn wir beruflich aneinandergeraten werden wir nicht zulassen, dass es Einfluss auf unsere private Beziehung hat."

Kathryn sah ihn skeptisch an. „Das ist ein frommer Wunsch, Chakotay."

„Ja, mag sein, aber wir haben es doch in der Hand und wir werden es hinbekommen."

Sie schwieg, nickte aber irgendwann und zeichnete mit ihren Fingern gedankenverloren Kreise auf seine nackte Brust. Dann seufzte sie leise und ließ die Hand auf seiner Brust ruhen.

Chakotay hörte den Seufzer und hob den Kopf, um ihr in die Augen blicken zu können. "Was ist los?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts."

„Doch, Du hast etwas. Lass mich daran teilhaben.", verlangte er.

Wieder seufzte sie, legte dann ihre Wange wieder auf seine Brust und sage: „Also gut. Wenn Du es unbedingt wissen willst."

Anspannung baute sich in ihm auf.

„Ich habe gehört, was Du gesagt hast: Du willst Kinder haben."

„Ja, natürlich will ich das." Als er begriff, welches gefährliche Terrain sie gerade betraten, setzt er leiser nach: „Du etwa nicht?"

Kathryn richtete sich etwas auf, ließ aber ihre Hand auf seiner Brust ruhen. „Ich wollte immer Kinder. Mark und ich wollten nach meiner Ernennung zum Captain heiraten und hatten auch geplant, Kinder zu bekommen." Sie suchte seinen Blick, um ihm zu sagen, was sie so beschäftigte. „Ich wäre damals schon nicht gerade mehr eine junge Mutter gewesen. Als wir hier strandeten und klar wurde, dass wir so schnell keinen Rückweg finden würden, habe ich mit diesem Thema eigentlich abgeschlossen." Sie rutschte ein gutes Stück von ihm weg und setzte sich auf, so als suchte sie etwas Abstand, bevor sie die nächsten Worte aussprach.

„Also ja, Chakotay, ich würde gern Mutter werden. Sogar hier im Delta-Quadranten und als Captain des Schiffes, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, ob es noch möglich ist." Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Außerdem frage ich mich natürlich schon, wie das gehen soll. Ein Kind zu haben, hier draußen im All, soweit weg von der Heimat."

Chakotay stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen. „Vielleicht sind wir weit weg von unseren Geburtsstätten, aber unser Zuhause und unsere Familie haben wir hier bei uns. In der Hinsicht ist die Voyager inzwischen sehr weit weg von dem, was bei der Sternenflotte üblich ist. Ich kann mir ohne Weiteres vorstellen, hier ein Kind aufzuziehen. Naomi hat doch bisher auch eine schöne Kindheit gehabt."

Kathryn sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Also ich kann mich schon an einige Gelegenheiten erinnern, in denen sie Gefahren ausgesetzt war, die es auf der Erde nicht gegeben hätte."

Ihr erster Offizier lächelte sie verschmitzt an. „Wenn nur da Kinder in die Welt gesetzt würden, wo die Bedingungen ideal sind, wäre die Menschheit schon vor vielen tausend Jahren ausgestorben. Außerdem willst Du mir doch nicht erzählen, dass es auf der Erde überhaupt keine Gefahren gibt."

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber ..." Sie sprach nicht weiter, sondern zog die Knie zu sich heran und stützte ihre Ellbogen darauf.

Chakotay spürte, dass ihr etwas auf dem Herzen lag und angelte nach einer ihrerer Hände. „Da ist noch etwas, was Dir Sorgen macht.", stellte er fest.

Sie nickte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, hielt aber ihre Frage dann schließlich doch nicht zurück. „Ich frage mich ...", setzte sie an, fuhr sich dann durch die Haare und blickte ihm in die Augen, bevor sie erneute Anlauf nahm. „Weißt Du, ich frage mich gerade, wirst Du Dich von mir trennen, wenn wir keine Kinder haben können?"

Chakotay seufzte und zog sie wieder zu sich herunter. „Red' keinen Unsinn. Meinst Du ich wüsste nicht, dass wir beide nicht jünger werden? Das war einer der Gründe, warum ich gehen wollte. Ich bin selbst doch selbst in einem Alter, in dem man die Familiengründiung üblicherweise schon eine Weile hinter sich hat."

Sacht strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Lass uns schauen, wie sich das mit uns entwickelt. Das Wichtigste bist und bleibst Du für mich, aber wir sollten zumindest versuchen Eltern zu werden. Wenn es klappt bin ich der glücklichste Mensch im Universum. Und wenn nicht haben wir es wenigstens versucht." Er küsste sie zärtlich und strich ihr mit dem Daumen eine verirrte Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Mach Dir keine Sorgen um etwas, das noch soweit in der Zukunft liegt."

Kathryn seufzte, beschloss aber seinem Rat zu folgen und drehte sich auf den Rücken, sodass ihr Kopf auf seinem Arm lag. „Du hast Recht. Aber so bin ich manchmal. Ich habe mir auch jahrelang Sorgen gemacht, was die Crew wohl dazu sagen würde, dass wir eine Beziehung führen könnten. Jetzt weiß ich, dass mir das ganz egal sein kann. So bin ich eben."

Chakotay lächelte und beugte sich über sie. „Dann ist es dir jetzt also egal, dass bestimmt die Gerüchteküche schon brodelt?"

„Wieso sollte sie?" Kathryn war etwas verdutzt.

„Weil ich Dich schließlich heute vom Dienst abgemeldet habe und weil ich auch keinen Dienst mache. Die Crew kann Eins und Eins zusammenzählen." Chakotay wartete gespannt auf ihre Reaktion, die aber ganz anders ausfiel, als gedacht.

„Na dann sollen sie doch. Das erspart uns offiziell irgendwas dazu sagen zu müssen." Sie hob den Kopf, küsste ihn ziemlich wild und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. In einer Atempause lachte sie leise auf. „Weißt Du was? Das dürfte die Moral an Board bei einigen ziemlich heben?"

Verständnislos sah Chakotay sie an, woraufhin sie sein Gesicht streichelte und ihn fragte: „Willst Du mir etwa sagen, dass Dir entgangen ist, dass die Crew auf uns gewettet hat?"

Chakotay musste plötzlich laut lachen und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, nicht ohne Kathryn mit sich zu ziehen und ihr noch immer grinsend einige Küsse abzuluchsen. „Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Wette 17. Natürlich!"

„Ah, wusste ich es doch, dass Du das auch mitbekommen hast. Alles andere hätte mich auch gewundert."

Chakotay grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Was heißt hier mitbekommen? Ich habe selbst darauf gewettet. Und es wird mir einen Heidenspaß machen, meine gewonnenen Replikatorrationen entgegenzunehmen."

Kathryn sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Du hast auf uns gewettet? Wirklich? Und Tom hat zugelassen, dass Du mitwettest? Obwohl Du direkten Einfluss auf den Ausgang der Wette hast?"

Chakotay blinzelte verschmitzt. "So direkt kann man das nicht sagen. Ich habe nicht selbst gesetzt, sondern über einen Mittelsmann. Um genau zu sein eine Mittelsfrau – B'Elanna."

„Und das hat sie einfach so für Dich getan? Man sollte doch meinen, dass sie ihrem Mann näher steht als Dir?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber nicht vor vier Jahren, als Tom die Wettet gestartet hat. Da war das noch ein bisschen anders. Da war B'Elanna noch eine Ex-Maquis, die lange unter mir gedient hat. Wir haben uns von Anfang an gut verstanden und wurden in kürzester Zeit Freunde. Und Tom? Der war nur irgendein Brückenoffizier für sie."

Kathryn nickte. „Ah, ich verstehe. Du hast B'Elannas Freundschaft gnadenlos ausgenutzt." Sie konnte sich ein breites Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Wird sich das wenigstens lohnen?"

„Nun ja, ich denke schon. Die Meisten haben damals gegen uns gewettet. Die Quote stand zuletzt 1:7, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Und ich denke, mit 140 Replikatorrationen kann man schon ganz schön was anfangen."

„Plus meine 245. Ich denke mal, es wir bei uns für sehr lange Zeit keine Leolawurzelsuppe geben."

Jetzt war Chakotay sichtlich verwirrt. „Willst Du mir etwa sagen, dass Du auch auf uns gesetzt hast?"

„Natürlich!", antwortete Kathryn ihm und genoss ein wenig seine Verblüffung. „Als wir von New Earth wiederkamen, war ich der Meinung, dass ich Dir über kurz oder lang nicht würde wiederstehen können. Also habe ich über Neelix auf uns gewettet."

Chakotay küsste sich von Kathryns schönem Gesicht hinunter zu ihrem Hals, dann die empfindsame Region zwischen ihren Brüsten und erst als er bei ihrem Bauchnabel angekommen war und sie sich unter ihm wand, hob er den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich habe mich geirrt. Das wird die Moral nicht anheben. Ich vermute, die meisten haben gegen uns gewettet und werden eine ganze Zeit lang nur von Neelix Kochkünsten leben können."

Kathryn schmunzelte. „Dein breites Grinsen verrät mir, dass Dir das nicht wirklich viel ausmacht."

„Warum sollte es auch? Ich habe einen Haufen Replikatorrationen und die Frau, die ich liebe." Er senkte seinen schönen Mund wieder auf ihren Bauch und ließ seine Zunge um ihren Nabel gleiten, was Kathryn fast verrückt werden ließ. Trotzdem hielt sie ihn davon ab, weiterzumachen.

„Warte!"

„Auf was? Ich will Dich! Und zwar jetzt!" Wieder beugte er sich über sie, doch Kathryn griff ihn an den Schultern.

„Nicht so ungeduldig." Sie setzte sich auf und sah, dass Chakotay ein wenig enttäuscht war. Also beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn sanft. „Ich will Dich doch auch. Warte nur einen kleinen Moment. Ich denke, wir sollten unsere Crew nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, damit, dass wir auf uns selbst gewettet haben. Lass uns von unserem Gewinnen je zwanzig Rationen behalten. Davon werden wir hin und wieder schön essen gehen auf dem Holodeck."

„Und was hast Du mit dem Rest vor?"

„Ein Fest für alle auf dem Holodeck wäre doch eine nette Idee."

Chakotay nickte und war einverstanden. „Das ist ein sehr schöner Gedanke. Und ich habe auch schon eine Idee, was wir als Motto nennen. Wie wäre es mit einer Strandparty? Übrigens ist das eine schöne Art, bekannt zu geben, dass wir zusammen sind."

Fragend zog Kathryn eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Sag jetzt nicht, dass wir dem ganzen Schiff auf die Nase binden, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben."

„Nun ..." Sacht ließ er eine Hand von ihrem Gesicht über ihr Schulterblatt und schließlich einen Arm gleiten. „Irgendwie müssen wir die Wette 17 ja auflösen, sonst haben wir keine Replikatorrationen für die Party."

Ihre Antwort gab Kathryn auf eine Art und Weise, die Chakotay leicht überrumpelte. Sie boxte ihn hart auf die Brust und warf sich dann auf ihn. „Du Schuft. Seit wir von der Wette sprechen, war das Dein Plan, nicht wahr?"

Chakotay lachte brummig. „Kein Plan. Aber ich finde es auch nicht schlimm, wenn alle über uns bescheid wissen." Er schob sie mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit von sich runter und lehnte sich über sie, um ihr in die schönen blauen Augen sehen zu können. „Kannst Du damit leben?"

Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn, zog ihn ganz dicht an sich und flüsterte dann in sein Ohr. „Wenn das der Preis dafür ist, dass ich in ein paar Wochen mit Dir am Strand tanzen kann, dann: ja!" Ganz langsam rieb sie ihren schlanken Körper an seinem. „Und nun, könnten wir bitte da weitermachen, wo Du mich mit Deiner Zunge auf meinem Bauch fast wahnsinnig gemacht hast?"

„Zu Befehl, Captain!", antwortete Chakotay, bevor er seine zukünftige Frau mit all der Leidenschaft überhäufte, die er sich fünf Jahre lang für sie aufgespart hatte.

Ende

Ach ja, das war's erstmal von mir. Ich hoffe ihr seid zufrieden mit diesem Ausgang der Geschichte. Über eue Meinung (auch die von bisherigen„Schwarz"lesern) würde ich mich wirklich sehr freuen. Also immer her mit eurem Feedback!

Die Geschichte zu schreiben hat mir viel Spaß gemacht und ich habe wieder Blut geleckt. Irgendwann wird es also wieder was von mir geben. J/C lässt einen halt nicht so schnell wieder los. Bis dahin viele liebe Grüße,

iome


End file.
